Medicine Man
by heiressdescartes
Summary: "I won't tell you, then." Iroh said shortly and left closing the door behind him. It was true however; Iroh had no clearance from the president of the United Republic of Nations, his superior.
1. Chapter 1

_"I'm no shaman or mystic man but I'll help you, kid."_

* * *

Everything happened so fast and now… nothing.

"…Korra." Tenzin bellowed.

"What?"

"Are you listening?"

Not really. "Yes, of course."

Tenzin sighed and motioned for her to come over. "Why don't we stop for today?"

The avatar didn't need telling twice. She quickly got up from the floor. Korra bowed in farewell to her master and started walking back to her room.

"Dinner is in a few minutes." Tenzin called.

She got into an air scooter the air bending children where so fond of and rapidly moved away from the training ground. Korra was becoming unhappy and unmotivated to master air bending and quite frankly, bored.

After Amon's defeat everything went back to normal. Well, a new type of normal, she would say. Korra and Mako had left the fire ferrets for good. Bolin was still in pro-bending and recruited new teammates. She was sad to say they weren't faring very well as they did the previous season. Korra was in the Air Temple full time having unlocked her air bending. After the fall of her father, Asami continued and reformed the Future Industries. The Cabbage Corp had returned having cleared their name in court. Both Asami and the owners of the Cabbage Corp had troubles regaining back their individual losses due to the Equalists fiasco. Mako had joined the Police force and became increasingly busy having no time to even hang out anymore. It had been more than two weeks since Korra had seen any of them. Almost half a year after Amon's demise, Korra half heartedly wished there was some sort of trouble brewing in republic city.

Dinner had passed uneventfully aside from a pie going through the window due to Meelo sneezing.

Korra walked along the corridors of the house going towards Tenzin's personal office.

Knocking softly, she called, "Tenzin, it's me."

"Come in, Korra." Tenzin was sat on the floor with several scrolls scattered in front of him.

"Did you need something?" Tenzin asked. Korra remained standing just beside the door. She did not reply immediately. She was unsure whether to ask and get disappointed later on if Tenzin said no.

"I want to go to the South Pole."

"We're going away on a vacation." Tenzin said.

Korra was surprised and repeated, "Vacation?" Something didn't add up.

"Yes. We're going to the Air temples. Bumi is coming with us." Tenzin said. "You know relaxation and no work for a few weeks."

"Right…" Korra smirked. She seriously doubted Tenzin would be up for that.

"Don't grin at me young lady." Tenzin scolded.

"Fine; while you and the family are on vacation, I'll go home for a bit."

Tenzin nodded at her reasoning. "Are you taking anyone with you?"

Korra was confused by this question but quickly remembered. Tenzin was still unaware that she and Mako had ended their relationship two weeks ago. She resolved that Tenzin was fine being ignorant for a little while. "I'm not sure. 'Night, Tenzin."

"Good Night, Korra." He greeted in return. "And actually go to sleep this time, Korra."

Korra closed the door behind her leaving the air nomad alone in his office once more.

That night, she went to bed feeling tired despite having done close to nothing the entire week. She made up her mind and decided to see Asami the next day.

* * *

Future Industries had been completely revamped and completely busy. Focused employees were maneuvering around the office, all keen to get the work all done. Most of them would admit that having Miss Sato as their overall leader was different but it was a good type of different. Korra noticed that they had put up designs that hadn't been there when she visited before. The manufacturing department was Korra's least favorite place in the company; she like the testing area better and preferably when they would let her test a new Sato mobile.

The receptionist had redirected her to one of the chairs. Apparently, Asami was busy with some potential investors and Korra was forced to wait outside her office. Korra kept her head down, wanting to keep the attention as far from her as possible. She had her gaze fixed on the door across the hall, waiting for her friend to come out.

After a while which felt like forever for Korra, a small group of men stepped out of the room followed by Asami. The men were wearing fancy sets of clothes; they all seem like identical variations to Korra. Asami said something to the man wearing an eccentric blue suit that she didn't catch. The businessman responded by giving her a handshake.

"It's a pleasure doing business with Future Industries, Miss Sato."

"Thank you, sir."

As soon as Asami's partners had turned at the corridor, Korra raced after Asami who had not seen her.

"Hey." Korra called. "Asami!"

"Korra." Asami greeted.

"Are you busy, now?"

"I haven't got anything for the rest of the morning." Asami said. "Come on. Let's catch up. I haven't seen you in weeks."

A steaming pot of tea was brought over by one of the secretaries and Asami quickly poured them into the cups. Asami had been exhausted for the past few weeks and having Korra over was a well deserved break she thought. There was so much to do despite having achieved so much already. Asami had always been ambitious and without her father, she had full control over Future Industries. Korra personally thought that Asami had done a great deal with the salvage of the company remembering the general opinion post-Amon. Well, publicity was really bad at the time and it hadn't really gotten better since then. It had been the first publicized contribution of the Avatar to the world and Team Avatar was the topic of talk.

"Are you up for a little trip? You know, get out of Republic City." Korra asked excited. "Because, I was thinking; winter solstice is coming up."

"Whoa. Calm down Korra." Asami said. "I'm not sure. I mean I'm kind of busy at Future Industries but I _do_ want to go on a vacation."

"Please! Please! Please!" Korra begged. "I really don't want to go by myself."

Asami laughed at Korra and placed a hand at her shoulder. "Fine, we'll go if you can convince Sergeant Serious to come with us."

"YES!" Korra pulled the other girl into a hug.

The girls chatted more about their plans and what they were going to do once they get to the South Pole. Eventually, Asami had been called back to work and Korra had excused herself promising that they'll talk about it later. Korra exited the building finding her polar bear dog exactly where she left her.

Korra jumped up to Naga's back and ruffled her fur. "Let's go to the pier, girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Naga brought her to the wooden planks where they stood a few meters above the sea. From small ships to large vessels, the dock was lined with a vast amount of ships. There had to be at least one of them that would take her and her friends to the South Pole. Korra doubted that she could sneak all of her friends into a carrier vessel like she did to get herself to Republic City. There just had to be stricter security here.

Korra approached a booth selling some tickets. There were huge posters on the front featuring advertisements for tickets to travel destinations. There was even one for the festival in the southern water tribes, the same one she was planning on taking everyone to see.

"How much is it to get to the South Pole?" She dreaded to think how much it would cost seeing as she already had very tight funds.

"'Depends on which time of the year, lass." The salesman said.

"How about a journey in time for the festival?" she asked quickly.

"Sorry, miss. We're all booked."

She thanked the man anyway and exited the shop. There had to be some way they could get to the South Pole in time.

The board caught Korra's eye but she looked away indignantly at the ad for a private transportation. Getting transportation was already stretching her funds but getting a private boat was something well out of her price range. Well, Asami probably could afford it but Korra didn't want to ask her. It was her idea to go to the South Pole, why should someone else find and provide a way to get transportation.

Korra asked some of the people around working in the boats if there was anyone who would be able to get them to the South Pole. A man had suggested that she'd see someone and led her to another man, the captain of a vessel carrying spices. She began to sound hopeful as she began talking to the sailor but he had informed her that he couldn't take any additional passengers now because of the amount of load they had to ship. The demand was larger than usual, all because of the same festival she planning of attending.

The avatar walked away again disgruntled.

She sat down at the ledge of the pier leaving her feet dangling in the air. The sea in front and below her was calm but unsteady. The sun was already nearing the top of the water indicating the coming of the nighttime. She thought about having to ask Asami about how they were going to do it. Maybe renting that private ship wasn't such a bad idea. Korra remembered that they had not asked Bolin yet about going to the South Pole, she thought that he'd be the one with most of the connections in the city, hopefully ones that can find them a way to get to the festival.

"Avatar Korra." A familiar voice called. Korra turned around to find the General of the United Forces with Naga sitting obediently beside him.

"General Iroh… oh… hello sir." She stumbled a bit with her words. She really couldn't explain why she was nervous. It was General Iroh, for spirits' sake. He was generally cool, sometimes a bit controlling force of habit, but cool.

"May I ask what you are doing here miss?" Iroh chuckled a bit. "Perhaps I may assist you."

"What are you doing here?" Korra asked defensively.

"I was walking towards my ship." He nodded towards the military ship docked about ten meters from where they were standing. "And I believe I asked you first."

Korra blushed then grinned sheepishly. "You wouldn't know where I can get a ride to the South Pole, would you?"

"No." Iroh smiled. "But I have a ship, if you're willing to take me along."

Korra looked up at him hopeful. He was tall, very tall. "Would you, General?"

"Sure." The general said. "I could use a bit of a break."

"Thank you." She said. Iroh had never seen the Avatar smile so brightly, but he assumed that previous instances did not count as they were in a middle of a war. "Have you ever seen the Glacier Spirits Festival, General?"

* * *

"You require the ship, sir?" assumed the captain. "A trip home to Caldera, perhaps?" Most of the crew longed to go home to the fire nation but had duties to stay where Prince Iroh was stationed in case of emergencies. Anywhere the Prince wished was the crew's will and they all proudly served him. The captain however hadn't really known what Prince Iroh would need to go back to the fire nation for as he hadn't taken a vacation in nearly two years. So, he thought, the trip must be for business reasons.

"Yes." He said tonelessly. "But, no."

The captain was confused at his answer.

"Set course for the South Pole, please." General Iroh said. As he remembered, Iroh added, "Oh, and I have some company to take with me."

The captain nodded despite still being confused. South Pole? Company? This seemed totally out of character for Prince Iroh but he didn't question it. He didn't have the authority to, anyway. "Shall we leave immediately, sir?"

"We leave in three days, captain. I just need to quickly take care of some business." Iroh said. "Please excuse me."

The captain nodded politely and watched as the prince left got off the ship, the crew bustling around him preparing to depart. It was refreshing to finally be going away from the docks of Republic City. Whoever the prince's company would be, they would be welcomed on board no questions asked. But little did the captain know that he would be having the Avatar on board his ship in little less than a week.

* * *

The secretary knocked and announced the unplanned arrival of one of his generals. Having trained Iroh since he first set foot in Republic City, Hiro had been delighted to see him when he visited. Iroh was a prodigy, a natural leader. He was thrilled to hear that Iroh had been asked to replace him as a general.

Hiro's office was obviously decorated with his home nation in mind. There were shades of purple and blue everywhere, a custom in the northern water tribes. Trophies and medals of honors were lined against the walls, most of them dedicated to his service to the United Forces prior to his retirement. Hiro had been part of the first army of the United Republic of Nations, commissioned by his majesty Fire Lord Zuko.

But Iroh had not come into Hiro's office for old stories but for business.

"I request a leave of absence, effective immediately." Iroh specified, not even allowing the ex-general to utter a word.

"General Iroh." Hiro said stunned by his abruptness, "For what reason?"

Unable to think of a believable and untraceable explanation, Iroh said something quite unbelievable for anyone who knew him well, "Personal issues, sir."

Iroh fully knew well that he couldn't just say he'd be going on a vacation; he had a job to do. Strict protocols were in place and there were only certain times in the year when Iroh could take a formal break, all carefully scheduled. He thought back to the last time he'd actually gotten one; two years ago he went home for an entire month. It had been a long time since then.

"Iroh, don't tell me that this is going against the president's orders." Hiro begged. He seemed worried. The former general knew that the fire national was lying but did not have the guts to call him out.

"I won't tell you, then." Iroh said shortly and left closing the door behind him. It was true however; Iroh had no clearance from the president of the United Republic of Nations, his superior.

* * *

Korra and Asami got out of the Sato mobile and they were met with some gaping looks. Asami decided to take out one of their new luxury type cars, and Korra admittedly had the same expression the first time she saw it. She almost had the urge to ask Asami if she could drive instead but didn't in fear of wrecking the car. The mobile drove just like it looked, smooth. Korra honestly regretted not asking Asami.

They entered the police headquarters quickly walking into one of the corridors. There was a mass of people in front most likely complaining about some incident that happen earlier, as per usual. It wasn't technically legal for them to be inside the station without permission from the front desk but Asami and Korra had done this before more than they cared to remember.

Asami shook her head and sadly recalled having noticed that Mako was particularly cold towards Korra lately. If Mako was still acting the same, there was absolutely no chance of them getting him to come along.

"Could you tell us where Officer Mako is?" Asami asked.

"What's it to you, pretty girl?" The man leered.

Korra decided that he didn't like the man's attitude. She breathed a small fire gaining the man's attention. "We'd really appreciate if you told us where Officer Mako is."

"Yes, Miss Avatar. Mako is on his break, Miss. He should be in the dining halls." He stuttered. It was never a good idea to piss of the avatar. "I'll lead you to the…" Korra cut him off.

"No need. Thank you." Korra dragged Asami away from the man and lead her across the station. "That's how you abuse power."

"I really can't remember how many times Master Tenzin told you not to do it, but thank the spirits that you did this time." Asami said. "That man was just plain rude."

While they were walking through the hallways, Korra decided to tell Asami something that she was sure would become an issue.

"You ask Mako." Korra said suddenly while avoiding gazing directly at her.

"What?" Asami demanded. "The deal was that you'd ask him."

"He'll say no to about everything I suggest." Korra reasoned then muttered, "Stupid prissy."

Asami was about to argue but became quiet. Ever since Korra and Mako had broken up two weeks ago, Mako had been cross with Korra. Korra hadn't acted any better, she was bluntly ignoring him. It would actually be a better idea for her to ask Mako about going to the South Pole thus giving them an actual chance to get Mako to agree and reduce the possibility of an all out fight in the middle of the police headquarters dining hall between the avatar and one of their policemen, a junior at that.

They located Mako easily amongst the mass of people. He was eating alone and Asami and Korra slipped into the booth he was occupying.

He quietly continued eating and refused to remove his gaze down to avoid possibly getting in trouble just in case. But when he looked up, he saw his friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" He said surprised.

"Well, we just wanted to ask you something and since we hadn't seen you in weeks, we decided to come to you." Asami said.

"Whose fault is that?" Mako mumbled.

"Anyway, we were thinking of getting a vacation to the South Pole." Asami said. "The South Pole winter festival is coming up and it's supposed to be really great. I really want to see it." She pouted. Korra raised a brow, noticing the tactics Asami was using on him.

"And what do I have to do with any of this?"

"Well, I wanted all of us to go." She said. "I did say we haven't hanged out in a while; it's time for team avatar to bond." Korra had to hand it to Asami… Guilt-tripping? Clever girl.

"Well that sounds great but I have to be here and I can't get time off work."

"I'm sure you could get a few weeks of work."

Korra remained quiet throughout the entire exchange. She had to, or else she'd end up saying something she'd regret, not because she said it but because of where they were; it was highly inappropriate.

"Come on, Mako." Asami pleaded. "Please?"

"I can't. I have work."

Mister workaholic Mako is absolutely infuriating. This was exactly why they broke up, all Mako thought of was his esteemed job in the police force. He had no thoughts on how it would affect everyone else. All he does is work and more work; he would constantly pick overtime at work than watching overtime at pro-bending with all his friends. It was especially bad since his brother, his only family, was competing in the match. Korra knew for a fact that Bolin had practically lived by himself as Mako was rarely at the apartment anymore. Apparently, his precious job was more important than his family and friends.

"Asami, can't we just leave Mako?" Korra suggested. "I mean I asked General Iroh to come with us and Bolin said yes already." That wasn't exactly true. No one had asked Bolin yet and both Korra and Asami doubted Bolin even knew about Korra's plans to leave Republic City. At the mention of the general however, Mako had snapped his head. Korra knew that this would spark his reaction for some reason, Mako had disliked General Iroh. Korra had yet to learn why.

"Fine." Mako sulked.

Korra and Asami gave each other a high five. They were officially going on vacation.

* * *

A/N For all you guys who are also reading Chief's Daughter, please don't kill me. I have absolutely no inspiration to do that at the moment and this story was just too overwhelming and I just had to write it. Anyway, this had a quick update, I know. Please, don't expect the rest to be. Can I please have reviews? Please and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

_"What is the point of pining after a lost love, when you have the chance to move on?"_

* * *

There was a heavy silence in the office.

"I'm sorry, sir. General Iroh is on leave."

"Who is second in command?"

"Commander Bumi of the Second Division is, sir." Quo said. "But he had handed in his resignation last week and his retirement was finalized yesterday."

He groaned. "Who is his replacement?"

"Uhhh… They are still looking through the candidates, sir."

Why did it seem like Republic City's most incompetent people were sent to handle the Military? Spirits, it wasn't even the army itself; it was just the bloody government connections.

"Get Hiro here, this instant."

* * *

Having ditched the boys, Asami and Korra were lounging in Asami's indoor pool which conveniently had a Jacuzzi installed beside it. They had gotten together again for their vacation planning. Korra was just going into detail about some of the activities they could do during the festival when they were interrupted by one of Asami's butlers.

"Miss Sato." He greeted while handing her the phone.

Asami had talked to someone over the line and Korra safely assumed that it was business related as Asami had mentioned something about stocks and a meeting at some point. Korra dunked her head and stayed under the water enjoying being submerged. By the time she resurfaced, Asami was already done with her call and had just been handing the phone back the butler careful to not get it wet.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you something." Asami said turning to her. She had a stern look on her face as she looked at Korra. "Explain how you get General Iroh to take us to the South Pole."

"He offered." Korra defended. Asami gave her a curious look.

"He's a handsome man." Asami said.

"Yeah. Yeah." Korra said offhandedly.

"Come on, Korra." She pouted. "Do you think he's handsome?" Korra didn't want to admit it but Iroh was a handsome man.

"But he's older than us."

"He can't be that older than us." Asami thought out loud.

"Maybe." Korra replied.

"He seems really likes the avatar a lot." Asami said looking at Korra with an expression that Korra really did not like. But, the avatar was not going to lose this one and attempted to redirect the fire back to Asami.

"What about you?" Korra said. "You're prettier than me. You'd get an absolute shot."

"But, I like someone else." Asami argued. "You don't like someone else, do you?"

"No, I had a bad experience. I'll step away for a while." Korra looked away. They hadn't really talked about it before. In fact, they had been avoiding it. Korra was wondering what Asami was thinking about. Korra felt incredibly guilty about what had happened despite having already apologized for it.

There was a silence.

"Are you mad?"

Asami sighed loudly before replying. "I was. But more at Mako than you."

Their time together had really ended there because Asami was whisked away again by work and Korra had noticed the time. She was going to be late for training and quickly moved to get back to Air Temple Island. Both Asami and Korra were grateful that they had gotten out of having to discussing the issue.

* * *

The ring of the door bell echoed throughout the house. Meelo and Ikki were on air scooters racing to the door before Korra stopped them.

"I'll get the door." She said finally. They pouted before zooming off each other across the halls each trying to move faster than the other.

Korra opened the door. She really didn't know who or what to expect but thought it would be someone for Tenzin. But it was the general instead.

"General Iroh." Korra said shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Iroh smiled. "You seem to ask me that particular question a lot, Avatar Korra."

"Well, you seem to be everywhere I am." Korra said.

"Or you happen to be in the area I was supposed to be." Iroh responded. "For example, tonight I was invited by Tenzin to have supper at Air Temple Island, which is why I'm here, and you live here. I was supposed to be here and you're now here as well."

Korra chuckled. The general did actually have a sense of humour, what did you know. Korra was about to reply but Pema had found them at the front door.

"General Iroh, what a pleasure it is to have you join us for dinner." Pema gushed. "Come on in, you must be cold."

Korra finally stepped aside and let Iroh inside. The general was lead away by Pema towards the dining room. Korra just stared after them before shutting the door and the freezing air with it.

* * *

The rest of Team Avatar was sitting around in the lounge waiting. Asami, Bolin and Mako arrived at Air Temple Island late in the afternoon entertaining themselves by sparring in the grounds. Asami had opted out due to being a non bender but had challenged Bolin into an old traditional hand to hand brawl. Mako laughed as Asami went to charge Bolin and ended up making Bolin trip over a stone. Eventually, Pema had called them inside because it was getting dark and supper was about to start. Korra had gone to get the door and Jinora and Ikki were sitting with them while Meelo was on an air scooter running around.

Pema came back with General Iroh walking beside her with Korra following behind them.

"Look who's here, Tenzin." Pema said happily.

Mako, Asami and Bolin weren't told that they would have the general with them tonight. Tenzin went out of the next room carrying Rohan and greeted Iroh.

"It is an absolute delight for you to accept our invitation, General Iroh."

"Thank you for having me, Master Tenzin."

Pema took the infant boy from her husband and called them all to the dining room saying dinner was ready. Mako and Bolin immediately followed her and the air bender children were close behind them. Asami waited for Korra and they walked alongside each other talking quietly no doubt about the general's presence at dinner tonight. Tenzin and their guest were the last to get to the room exchanging pleasantries on their way.

Tenzin took his place at the head of the table with Pema carrying Rohan beside him. Jinora and Ikki were seated beside each other to their mother's left. Mako and Bolin were at the end of the table with Asami seated to Ikki's left. Korra and Meelo were stuck together at the bench on Tenzin's left. However, Pema directed General Iroh to Tenzin's right where Korra was usually seated. So, Korra was shifted to the middle of the bench and was in between the general and Meelo.

Tenzin had declared that they could begin to eat and the feast began. Conversations shortly began as they were eating and Bolin and Ikki were already in the middle of an argument. Iroh hadn't had supper with a proper family in years, realized only with his comrades at the United Forces. It was a bit revitalizing to be in such a calmer environment. Iroh meant his words earlier when he said he was honoured to be here. Master Tenzin had always been kind to him and his family was very interesting to be around. He had never really spent time with them except when he was young and was visiting with family on official business. Iroh was brought out of his thoughts when Pema said something.

"I'm sorry you must hear this a lot, but you look so much like your grandfather."

Jinora perked up and remembered her history books, "Fire Lord Zuko was the one who helped create United Republic together with Avatar Aang, right?"

"Yes, Jinora." Her father replied.

"Isn't he the man with the statue in front of Central Station?" Ikki said.

"Yes." Iroh said quietly.

"Fire lord Zuko is your grandfather?" Ikki asked. "Wouldn't that make you royalty or something?"

Iroh nodded. "It would."

"Daddy, we have royalty in our house." She said excitedly. "He's very important."

"You also had the avatar living with you for the past couple of months." Tenzin pointed out.

"Well, she's just Korra." Ikki said. "But, he's a prince." Korra mock pouted at this statement but did understand what Ikki meant.

"Iroh is going to be the fire lord one day and he's general of the united forces." Pema wasn't really helping him and Iroh's cheeks began to redden.

"That makes him twice as important." Jinora added.

"Yes, well, that isn't going to be for a long while and until then I'll just be in Republic City." Iroh said hurriedly. He honestly wanted this topic to die down quickly.

Unfortunately for him, the children's curiosity was at its peak tonight; the questions kept coming. At some point, Tenzin had tried to tell them to cease asking questions chiding that it was rude. Iroh, however, told Tenzin it was alright and he didn't mind. He didn't think there would be difficult questions asked of him though.

"Do you have to marry some princess one day?" Bolin asked.

Iroh began to choke on his food. Tenzin who was beside him helped him. After he recovered, he answered.

"Not necessarily." Iroh was so not talking about this. He had enough conversations such as this when he came across fire nation citizens whom were interested in the future of the royal family. "Besides, there aren't many princesses around anymore."

Korra flinched thinking about one particular princess, her cousin Eska. Ikki had somehow ready her mind because the next thing that came out of her mouth was, unfortunately, a fact.

"Korra had a cousin who's a princess and there's a prince too." Ikki said.

"Shut up, Ikki." No one exactly knew about her relationship to the Northern water tribes and she'd honestly wanted to keep in that way. She was the avatar, not some royal kid.

"Northern Water tribe?" Iroh asked curious. He had only met them once at a meeting his grandfather brought him along to.

"Yeah."

"I had an… interesting conversation with the prince once." Iroh said.

"Desna and Eska aren't much different, trust me." Korra assured. "But Desna's a lot better than Eska."

Eventually the conversation had steered away from him as Tenzin began to ask questions about their vacation.

"Well, I was going home for the festival." Korra said. "Then I asked Asami if she wanted to come with me and well, eventually everyone would be going."

"South Pole?" Bolin asked. "Who's going to the South Pole?"

"I thought you told me you guys already asked Bolin?" Mako flicked his gaze at both of them alternately.

Asami didn't answer and looked away suddenly finding the walls interesting. Korra, true to form, ignored him and responded only to his brother's question.

Korra having shaken off her initial shock rolled her eyes at him. Of course, they forgot to ask Bolin. "All of us are. We're going to see the Glacier Spirits Festival."

"I can't go with you guys." Bolin said. They all stared at him. Even Iroh whom wasn't as familiar with the teenager as everyone else was stunned. Iroh got the impression that the boy was someone who was carefree and up for adventure, certainly contrasting to his brother. "Just kidding, everyone." He chuckled.

"When are we leaving?"

Mako replied that they were leaving in the morning. Bolin muttered something about packing his things tonight and Mako quickly agreed.

"Dad, can't we go to the festival?" Ikki whined.

"Not this year, sweetheart. We're going to the Air Temples with your Uncle Bumi and Aunt Kya, remember?"

"There are going to be plenty of lemurs." Meelo exclaimed. The adults quietly chuckled at his excitement.

Everyone had turned into conversations about the activities they were going to do once they begin their respective vacations.

"General Iroh, I was wondering, how old are you?"

Iroh blinked at the sudden question. "I just turned twenty three."

Bolin groaned and Korra silently cursed. They actually had a debate about General Iroh's age a few nights ago. Bolin reckoned that he was about twenty one, sticking to his story saying he was supposed to be the youngest general ever. When Asami asked him how old the previous youngest general was, Bolin just shrugged and insisted that he had to be twenty one years old. Korra said that the general was at least more than five years older than her. But she was off by a year. Asami however bet that he was less than 24 but more than what Bolin suggested.

Asami was right.

"That'll be twenty yuans each." Asami said.

"Twenty? I bet ten." Bolin exclaimed. Asami merely smirked as they both handed her the cash. Mako frowned at his friends unimpressed.

Iroh was confused and amused as to why they would bet about his age but decided not to question it.

"No betting on the dining table." Tenzin scolded. He had often had to tell them off for gambling but even his own children did it often.

* * *

Hours had passed and eventually, they moved on to the desert where they tasted the chef's apple pies. It was a delicious batch of pies as Bolin had been repeating for the past ten minutes. Not that Mako had noticed. He was too deep in his own thoughts that he hadn't really noticed the conversation pass by around him.

Korra was sitting close to General Iroh so when he tried to reach for one of the dishes lay on the table, his arm bumped into hers. This caused the cup she was holding to topple over and Korra's drink to spill all over her. He apologized profoundly but Korra simply laughed it off and dried her shirt with her bending.

"Well, that's useful." Iroh said.

"It's even more useful to use it alongside fire bending." She said cheekily.

No one had noticed the exchange except for Mako. The air nomad children were keeping themselves occupied by their own pies. Tenzin and Pema seemed to be in their own worlds as they were busy fussing about their infant child. Unable to move on, Bolin and Asami who were on his each side were still at disagreement over the bet.

Mako knew that most of his friend's had no idea why has cold towards General Iroh. Admittedly, he himself was a bit unsure at the beginning as well. His break up with Korra a few weeks ago had caused this massive rift in their friendship and truth be told, he wasn't entirely over her. With General Iroh in close quarters, he felt somehow threatened despite the general doing nothing to suggest such a thing. Mako thought that it was probably nothing to be worried about but Iroh's recurring appearance since the end of his and Korra's relationship had him worried. He didn't like the fact that his friends liked him as well. Bolin and Asami were politely curious about the general therefore, he was afraid that the general would become a constant in their life especially with his close proximity during their vacation. Mako was unfortunately someone who wasn't welcoming about change.

One would question how he even began a relationship in the first place with someone like Korra who is the embodiment of change and adventure always wanting to explore and meet new people.

Asami pinched him.

"What?"

"General Iroh asked you a question."

"Oh… Sorry."

"Are you any good at hand to hand combat?"

"Yeah, sure." Was he being challenged? Mako was unsure what the conversation was about.

"You should have seen him on the pro bending arena." Bolin said launching on some story about the 'good old days'.

"I've never been to a pro bending match in my life." Most of them gawked at him.

"How could you have lived in the United Republic for… uh… How many years have you been here?"

"I left the fire nation at 16. It's my seventh this year." He stated.

"Ohh… well seven years then and never had been to see pro bending?" Bolin said continuing his statement where he left off.

"I never really had the time for it." Iroh shrugged. "Anyway, I was wondering if any of you were interested in either duels or fighting. We have a tradition of competition on board the fire nation ship, fire bending and hand to hand combat only.

"No earth bending?" Bolin asked.

"Well, I don't think so. We never really had anything else except fire benders and non benders on the ship."

"Oh well."

"Do you compete, general?"

"Yes." Iroh said. "Oh and using any other element except fire is considered cheating." He said looking directly at Korra knowing she would be interested in the play.

"I really don't care." Korra said. She was confident in her fire bending. "I challenge you to a duel."

"Korra, you can't go around challenging people to a duel." Tenzin reprimanded.

"It's alright Tenzin." Iroh assured. "I'm sure the avatar can handle herself." He had a glint in his eyes that Korra took as an acceptance to her challenge. She was looking forward to their duel whenever it may be.

* * *

A/N: Hello. So, what do you think? Please put it in the review box thing that is in the lower right of this page (I think). Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

At dawn, they were all gathered around in the docks. Tenzin and Pema had come out to greet them. Meelo, Ikki and Jinora were left at Air Temple Island as they were still sleeping. They were about to leave for the Air Temples as well with Commander Bumi. Bolin was still half asleep and Mako repeatedly tried get him to wake up but failed miserably. Nothing can ever get in the way of the boy's sleep. Asami was quiet as well, not having enough energy this early in the morning. The only ones who were truly up to speed it seems was Korra, Commander Bumi and the crew; Korra was excited to go home as she had been saying for the past few days and Commander Bumi was just being his usual self.

All their belongings had been piled up in the side and the crew had now brought them one by one into the ship. General Iroh was the only one who wasn't off the ship. Korra glanced up to find him walking around the ship giving out commands. He paused to listen to one of his officers and started talking again. The ship was bustling.

Iroh glanced up and met her gaze. The general excused himself for a moment and joined them off the ship. Korra noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual united forces uniform and instead swapped them for similar clothing but with predominant shade of red.

"Commander Bumi." Iroh greeted.

"I'm retired, General. Just Bumi, now." Bumi said. He raised his thick brows and asked "Going on vacation and still in formal attire, general?"

"It was the first thing I found this morning." The general said defensively.

"Right." He said disbelieving.

Iroh exhaled loudly and glanced back at the ship. "They're all getting a bit excited to finally leave Republic City."

"Well I'm with them." Korra said. "It should be nice to go home."

"I know what you mean." Iroh said. "Living in Republic City is nice, but nothing beats going back to the place you grew up." Korra nodded.

"Yeah."

Even Bumi, Pema and Tenzin agreed. There was no place like home. Korra noticed that her friends weren't really in the conversation anymore but remembered that Asami, Mako and Bolin grew up here in Republic City and had never really been away from home for a long period.

A few words were exchanged and the last farewells ensued. Tenzin even pulled Korra into a hug. "Well, good luck on your journey on the South Pole." Bumi said.

"Just make sure Korra doesn't get into trouble." Tenzin said quietly. Korra pouted.

"I'm not going to get into trouble. I am an adult."

"Yes, I'll make sure she's alright." Iroh answered looking at Korra. She smiled sweetly; nothing spells trouble more than a teenage avatar.

Korra followed as she saw General Iroh walking on board the ship and tried to locate him but failed. Her friends went after her feeling a bit unsure. The crew on the ship had asked if they wanted to see their rooms. They agreed and they were lead across the ship towards the inside. They went up a set of staircases and ended up in a hallway. "There are a series of bedrooms here. You can choose which ever you want to stay in except for that one." He said gesturing to the one with the closed door.

It was occupied.

* * *

Iroh had watched from the control room as team avatar waved at their friends at the port. He suddenly felt drained; his energy from this morning was gone. He excused himself from the captain and moved across the hallways and downstairs to go to his room. It had been a while since he had been on a holiday and he wanted to cherish this very much.

The past two years had been, for lack of better word, hell. He had been appointed as the general of the United Forces and prejudices due to his age had been twice the amount he thought he would have to face. Everyone thought that he would fail and give up. Iroh was less than half the age of the last general they thought was far too young for the job. Since he had started in the army years ago, Iroh quickly rose up the ranks; it wasn't impossible, just unheard of. He was honoured and proud to take the job, well, who would be crazy enough now to?

But he was lucky to get offered the position of general, he knew; he was young, yes but it hadn't really hurt that he had proficient fire bending skills, a prodigy they called him and had an excellent military record from the United Forces but also from the fire nation royal army. He constantly gets reminded about his accomplishments. But, Iroh didn't really think about it. He was reminded of supper at Air Temple Island last night. It was hard to take compliments sometimes but he knew he deserved it. Iroh did not dwell on his past accomplishments yet more on what it there else to achieve.

Iroh worked extremely hard to get where he was now. Figuratively and literally, he believed. A well deserved vacation, indeed.

He climbed on his bed and his head rested on the soft pillows. His room was how he had left it. There were old letters still scattered on his desk. Once again, he was indebted to Avatar Korra. If it wasn't for her, he would probably still be on another ship, thinking about all the paperwork he still had to do. Avatar Korra was an interesting person he noted. She wasn't how you'd first picture an avatar, calm and spiritual someone like the previous Avatar. Iroh thought maybe it was because Miss Korra was from the Water Tribes, raised differently from Avatar Aang whom was raised by monks in the air temples.

Or maybe it was because of her age. She was a teenager and most of the people who spoke about him had really only remembered Aang as man in his early twenties so Aang's description seemed to contrast so much from Avatar Korra. She had a strong personality and was very hard-headed. But she also had a side to her that was gentle and shy, as he remembered from meeting her a few days earlier at the port.

Iroh was gently lulled into sleep; his last thoughts were of Korra saving him during Amon's attack nearly six months ago.

A few hours later, Team avatar had gone to the mess hall, no doubt they were all gathered by Bolin whose those thoughts were of food. He captain welcomed them and asked one of the cooks to get them food.

"We're going to have a small ball here tonight." The captain said enthusiastically. "It's custom on the ship."

"If you ask me, it's simply an excuse to have a party." The man beside him snorted.

"Shush you, no one asked your opinion." One of the younger men said. "Do you want to party or not?"

"Of course, I do." He said huffily.

"Well, quit your yapping and don't argue then."

"So, there's going to be food and dancing?" Korra asked.

"Food, dancing and of course a few drinks." He said cheekily.

"Yeah!" Bolin cheered.

"Of course none of those for under aged kids," The captain added as an afterthought.

"Aw." Bolin pouted.

"Sorry Bo, you'll just have to wait a year more." Asami said.

Bolin continued to sulk as they talked about what else to expect for the night. The captain was keen to keeping the details to himself as he remained mum about the subject. Asami and Bolin began a conversation on what to wear. Was it a formal occasion with fancy dresses? The captain gave a negative replied and explained that while it was encouraged to wear your best set of clothes he reassured them they wouldn't be kicked out if they showed up in normal gear. Korra had one proper dress that was considered appropriate to wear. The only other pieces of clothing she had was some formal thick dresses that were more or less parkas; it was too cold in the South Pole to where silks.

Korra looked around and found that almost everyone else in the ship was eating with them. They served noodles and some vegetable soup for lunch. Korra and her friends were sitting in the middle of a long table. The seats on the ends were filling up as more and more came to the mess hall for their breaks. Mako and Asami were eating their food and Bolin had strike up another conversation with the captain. She felt that someone was missing before it hit her.

"Where's the general?" Korra said out loud. The Captain looked around to try and locate him.

"Where _is_ Prince Iroh?" He asked. "Does anyone know?"

There was a chorus of 'no' all around the hall. Since no one really had a proper answer, some of the men began to make jokes. "He can't have fallen off the ship, right?" There were a few chuckles.

A man stood up and gasped loudly in mock horror. "We left Prince Iroh in Republic City."

"No, he was on board the ship. I think I saw him getting pampered and handsome for the ball tonight." One of them said. There was a roar of laughter.

Even Korra herself laughed at this.

"Or maybe he's trying to get a nap but can't because his crew is too damn noisy." Iroh said coming in from the door. Most of them had the decency to hide their snickering.

"Sleep is for the weak." One of them yelled.

Iroh had a fierce look and replied, "I'll try to remember that when I get you to post the graveyard shift."

The man looked stricken and smiled sweetly at the prince. "Now, your highness, it was only a joke."

"Besides, I don't need to the extra help. Didn't you get the notice; I'm a very handsome man." Iroh was kidding of course.

The captain nodded. "Yes and very modest too..."

* * *

Hallways were already deserted and the sun had already set by the time Korra left her room. Korra looked through her friends' room and found their doors shut. She reflected that they probably weren't finished getting ready yet so she left on her own. Not minding her surroundings as much, Korra was a bit surprised when she suddenly found herself just outside the dining hall. It sounded as though most people were already inside. She was thinking about waiting for her friends for a little while but dismissed it because General Iroh had already seen her. Instead, she went inside and approached him.

"Welcome, Miss Korra." Iroh greeted.

"Hi." Korra replied.

"Your dress looks wonderful tonight." Iroh said and blushed. "Sorry. I mean you look wonderful."

"Thank you." She said. "You look wonderful as well. Actually, you look normal."

Iroh had a small smile and chuckled. He quickly excused himself and was suddenly missing from her view as he disappeared in the crowd.

Korra shook her head and walked on towards Asami who just arrived with Mako and Bolin. She noticed some of the people were staring at her. Was the dress really that nice? Asami smiled at her and Mako stayed silent. He eventually walked towards Bolin who started a conversation with Yan. She and Asami were left alone to talk.

"Something fancy for the ball, Asami?" Korra said.

She waved her had dismissively. "I always wear something fancy." Korra grinned and laughed. "We haven't been to a party in a few months and it's about time we get to wear dresses again."

Korra smiled. "And you're wearing your usual color, red; you'll fit right in with everyone else here."

"What about you, one decent dress, huh?" Asami said smirking.

"Better than my coming of age dress." Korra muttered under her breathe.

"What was that?" Asami asked.

She shook her head and smiled. "Nothing, I'm just talking to myself."

"Come on." Asami beckoned.

The huge table of buffet was lined against one of the walls of the room and the girls began to pick on the food. Lunch seemed like days ago and the food was absolutely scrumptious. It had consisted mostly of fire nation cuisine, something both of them had only tried briefly if at all. Afterwards, they went to get some drinks, eager to get some alcohol. Well, Asami was. Korra didn't really like their drinks here. It was either too strong or too mild. She had never really tried much after her first experience at that pub Bolin managed to get them into, illegally one might add. Korra preferred the wine and the beers she used to sneak in to the compound, the finest delicacies from the Earth Kingdom. She immediately grabbed a glass of cider which was honestly the only thing she could stand.

Some girls had joined them at the table and they were quickly sucked into a discussion. Korra listened politely and occasionally offered some strong points but otherwise kept quiet. They were talking about something she really didn't know much about, Jun-Ro, some famous male singer from the North Pole. A few weeks ago, posters could be seen and people were talking all about Jin-Ro's concert in Republic City. But Korra wasn't really into music as much as everybody else so she just politely kept up with the conversation.

A few minutes later, she felt someone tap on her shoulder and tuned around to find Iroh standing behind her.

"Korra, would you like to dance?" Iroh asked.

"Sure."

Korra stood up from the table. Thankfully, the girls didn't really notice that she left the table, still fully absorbed in their conversation. Iroh led her towards the centre of the room where most couples had been dancing. Korra rested her hand on his shoulder and the other still laid on Iroh's hand. They swayed to the rhythm of the music.

"So, have you been enjoying the evening?"

"Yes, the food's absolutely great."

"The food, that's it?" He exclaimed. Korra tried to explain herself but Iroh stopped her. "I'm joking. The cooks are amazing, honestly."

She nodded. "I have to agree." Korra noted, "There's only fire nation cuisine, though."

"These people are strict on tradition." Iroh explained. "Especially for First Night's Ball, it's usually strictly a fire nation themed party."

The song had continued on and they had danced through silently. The song ended but Korra didn't really feel like leaving Iroh yet. Iroh did not give an indication for them to shop dancing and the next song started playing. Korra had let Iroh guide her through the dance as she didn't really know the steps.

"What have you been doing earlier? You suddenly went missing after we talked when I just got here and you were probably here way before that."

"A few customary drinks, a few conversations and waiting for you to arrive." He lowered his voice at the last few words.

"You waited for me?" Korra said surprised.

"Yes." He admitted. "You're more or less the guest of honour tonight."

"I thought you said this was a traditional thing on this ship."

"It is. But, tonight's party is special because the avatar is here." Iroh said. "I think she's late though. The avatar may have ditched her party."

Korra laughed and played along with his joke. "That's just rude. I guess that's why the General left early though because he was too disappointed she wasn't here."

"I think I passed him earlier carrying a full bottle of whiskey, no doubt he's drinking out his heartache." Iroh said sadly. He definitely knew how to stay in character, Korra thought.

Korra giggled and Iroh took the opportunity to spin them around.

They continued to dance with each other without interruption and their conversation kept flowing. They began to talk about random and trivial topics. A couple was dancing close to them and from what Korra had seen; they seemed to be intoxicated. Korra pointed this out and Iroh had explained that the two people had known each other since they were children.

"So they like each other but they didn't tell each other." Korra summarized.

Iroh nodded. "Precisely, the only way it seems for them to interact romantically is for both of them to get drunk."

"That's a bit sad." She frowned.

"Yeah." He replied.

The music suddenly stopped and they both looked around to see why only to find out that it had ended. Korra seemed confused.

"We danced through two songs." She stated.

"I think it was four songs." He said.

They both laughed. It had been wonderful four songs, Korra thought to herself.

* * *

On the other side of the room, two people were looking curiously at the prince and his companion swaying to the music played by the band. Captain Lito was observing them closely as he was quite fascinated that Prince Iroh had actually chosen to interact with someone during a party. Iroh wasn't the type of person that chose to be the life of the party. He was quiet but could easily start an interesting conversation as quickly as he could pull out a fire whip. He was naturally quiet and serious.

"He's got the looks but lacks any charm." The Captain said remembering the small jest they told earlier that day.

His companion snorted, "On the ladies, anyway. He knows just about how to get anyone to do what and how he wants it. He's a politician in the making."

His companion nodded in agreement. Yes, Prince Iroh was going to be a fine leader of the nation some day. "He was born to be one."

"Well, he seems to have charmed Miss Avatar." He gestured to the couple whom were talking seemed to be talking quietly. He noticed that General Iroh had a big smile on his face and the avatar was laughing at whatever the prince just said.

* * *

A select few from the group were clearly drunk. They began telling old stories and someone had to start on those old legends. They had told the oldest and most repeated tales in the world. None of these were new to anyone. Korra had of course willingly included herself in the conversation having her own batch from her native South Pole. She had creepy ones and funny ones and the crew became very interested about the story of the lone soldier that haunted an old frozen war ship. After a while, the crew's taste had shifted to more comical tales, stories bordering ridiculousness and quite simply, a bunch of jokes.

"They say that sometimes the spirit of the dragon of the west comes back to the human world and possess his name sake crown prince Iroh of the Fire nation and the becomes joyous man instead of a grouchy old man in a young man's body."

There was another roar of laughter from the crew.

"Funny." Iroh who was just sitting across Korra sat. Korra noticed that he had a small smile anyway.

"I'm guessing the dragon of the west's spirit isn't among us yet." Korra smirked.

"Really witty." Iroh said sarcastically and glared at her. This made her laugh even more.

* * *

Some of the men had decided to retire for the night and had left earlier on deciding they were too drunk to go on. Their comrades told them that's what you get for getting pissed to early in the night and laughed as they grumbled a little. Team avatar had remained behind longer with Bolin sneaking a few drinks now that most people had stopped watching him.

Asami was sitting at one of the tables surrounded by soldiers. They were heard giggling every once in a while and most would deduce that they were talking gossip. Yan, one of the crew members she passed a drink to earlier had approached them and asked for a dance with the girl wearing the pink dress. She blushed and nodded and was whisked away into the dance floor. Asami had a wide smile on her face as the rest of girls kept shooting the couple looks as a new song had just come on. She flicked her focus towards Mako who seemed to be trying to drag his brother away from the drinks. Asami stood up and approached them intending to help. Korra excused herself from the ship's resident healers after having noticed Asami waving for her.

Together, they all helped Bolin up to their rooms or really help Mako in carrying Bolin. Korra opened the door to his room and Mako dropped his brother in the bed. Asami had moved beside the bed and moved the blanket to cover Bolin and move his pillow in an attempt to make him a bit more comfortable.

"I'm going to bed." Asami yawned. "Good night."

Mako and Korra retuned the greeting and watched as she exited the room. They were more or less left alone again. Mako and Korra remained still not saying anything to each other. Korra decided that she should head to her room as well. So she went towards the same way as Asami did a few moments ago but noticed that Mako had followed her. Korra had managed to avoid a confrontation with Mako for the past couple of days but now they were alone.

Mako exhaled quite loudly.

Here we go.

It seems that they just couldn't stop fighting. "Stop talking to the General so much."

"What?" She demanded. "Why would I do that?"

"You really shouldn't get involved with him, Korra." He said angrily.

"What is your problem with Iroh?" She said exasperated. "He hasn't done anything to ignite suspicion."

"He's interested in you." He shouted accusingly.

"I doubt that." Korra said. "Besides, even if he was it isn't any of your concern, Mako. Don't you have your own relationship to fix?"

"I don't know why it's any of your business." Mako huffed. "We broke up, remember?"

"Yes, we are over. But then why the hell are you acting like it isn't?" She screamed.

Mako growled then left. She was alone.

Korra turned around furious. _What gave him the right?_ She trailed down the corridor walking away from the rooms. She didn't want to run into anyone at the moment else she'd probably blow up on them. Korra just didn't understand why he was so angry. Mako was the one who terminated the relationship so why was he so pissed at her.

Korra felt the cold air hit her skin and saw that the door to the balcony was open. She peered outside and saw someone sitting there. General was sitting in the dark; the only source of light was from a fire in the distant deck. He was alone.

"Do you mind?" Her voice sounded so quiet.

"Miss Korra." Iroh said. "Of course not."

"Thanks."

They could still both hear the boisterous laughter of the half-drunk crew downstairs but they were mostly drowned out by the waves in the ocean.

Iroh had heard Korra and Iroh shouting from the halls and was debating on stepping in but decided against it. For some reason, he thought they were arguing about him. Mako, the fire bender boy, was quite unhappy about his presence but he didn't really understand why. Was he not polite enough? Did he offend him somehow? Iroh had been asking himself these questions for a while now but couldn't really come up with a decent reason for Mako's dislike of him.

"Have you ever been in a relationship Iroh?"

"No." He chuckled. "Relationships are hard to maintain, especially when one has many responsibilities."

"It makes me wonder how world leaders even have families."

"Not everyone has a perfect relationship." Iroh regretfully said. Korra looked up at him with a small smile. The general thought that someone like her definitely did not deserve a bad relationship. "But some of them try. I did say it was hard; I didn't mean it was impossible."

She smiled at him.

Iroh had learned from Bolin that Korra and Mako had previously had a relationship. He deduced that maybe Mako had thought that Iroh had an interest in Korra and was jealous. But he didn't have a reason to be, right? No, Iroh was not concerned about getting himself involved in relationships at the moment. Not when he had too much on his shoulders.

* * *

The avatar was exhausted when she reached her bed that night. After all the drama, as she liked to call it, today, she really needed to rest. Although, someone seems to disagree because as soon as Korra lost consciousness, she was transported to somewhere she didn't know and caught some people she didn't know in a conversation about something she didn't know.

"…time to act now." A woman said furiously.

"I know what they are doing is horrible beyond doubt." Another replied. Korra thought it sounded like a male.

"So why do you hesitate?" She demanded.

Korra couldn't see them properly. She heard something large smash about six feet from where she was, from the same direction were the voices were coming.

"We can't wage war." The male voice said exasperated.

"They create disputes on our lands but we cannot respond?" The woman inquired, her voice rising. "We cannot defend what is ours?"

The man did not retort. Korra was silently screaming at the man imploring him to argue with the woman that war wasn't the answer. She realized she didn't even know what this was about but she didn't care. They were talking about war that could potentially kill another.

Korra suddenly realized that they had stopped talking.

The woman was hissing, "It is eavesdropping."

Korra heard a piercing scream before she woke up at the dead of the night breathing heavily.

* * *

A/N We'll this is extremely long and a bit harder to write. Man, a week? I'm satisfied dude. School's back by the way so the updates should be less frequent now, unfortunately. A-levels come first on my list.


	5. Chapter 5

_We're older now; we're stronger now. Right?_

* * *

A little bit more than a day, she'll be home. Korra was simply staring in the horizon. The young avatar was simply counting down the hours until she'd finally reach home. It was great to be home for the holidays; it was even better to see everyone again.

Letters from home were scarce because it was too long to wait and she and her parents unanimously decided to stop sending them. It really didn't help that they were quite expensive these days. Ever since she moved away from the South Pole, Korra had an occasional sense of longing for her old life; it seemed so much easier. However, Korra sincerely doubted that she would move back to the South Pole permanently ever again. She had a duty to the world; she knew that now.

Vacation from that certain duty to attend the Glacier Spirits Festival was the only goal Korra wished to accomplish right now.

She was still wondering what the dream meant.

Korra didn't notice Bolin had already woken up and came down to the edge of the ship.

"Being grouchy already Korra?" He said. "At this time in the morning?"

"Hey Bo, are you alright?"

"I think I'm okay now." Bolin had woken up yesterday and was completely sick. He had been bedridden the entire day which most of the crew members had found hilarious.

"There's absolutely nothing to do." Korra sighed.

"I know. I kind of already miss training in the impossible hours of the morning."

"I feel so lazy at sometimes." Korra admitted. "I'm not bending or working out or meditating or anything."

"That's what you call a vacation."

"Well, I've never had a vacation before." Korra said quietly.

Bolin didn't expect that, "Really?"

"Yeah, I never really had to because I was a fulltime avatar-in-training and my only time off was evenings after supper."

"Oh." He replied. "Well, there's a first time for everything right?"

"I guess." Korra shrugged.

They were both silent for a while and an idea came to Bolin.

"Are we actually allowed to train on board?"

"I think so." Korra answered. "The general did mention something about a fire duel before. But are we actually allowed to practice by ourselves? I wouldn't know."

"We could probably ask right?" Bolin looked up hopeful.

"It never hurts to ask." She said unsure.

"I could really use a good fight."

"Hey, some of the crew might even be nice enough to join us."

"Bringing in some new blood, I like the way you think." Bolin said excitedly.

"I try." Korra smirked.

* * *

"I'll smoke you out." He said threateningly.

"I'd like to see you try." Zhen replied with the same force. "Maybe that'll be something you can do to the fish during kitchen duty when you lose."

"Give it a rest, you two." Iroh said loudly from the back. "And if you're going to bad mouth each other, better make it a bit more interesting. I've heard better smack talk from a bunch of kids from the Fire Nation Royal Preparatory School."

Most of the people on board had gathered around on the deck. The only people who weren't there had the misfortune to be on duty at the time. The captain and his delegates certainly were. Korra could however see them up in the control room peering down at them trying to witness the duels for themselves. No doubt they would hear about the fights at supper but nothing beats seeing it for themselves.

There were stands that some of them had put up earlier for the sole purpose of the matches. People had crowded on them hoping to get a good view of the make shift stage where the duels will be going on. The referee was a man called Jun. Korra had heard from Iroh that he man was unanimously voted to become to official for the game both for his fair decision making and his loud voice.

Jun was in front of the crowd and was explaining the rules to them as part of tradition. "Bow First. Loser is declared when they are pinned down." He paused. "And lastly, no lightning," he added snidely. His words were met with various shouts of protest and anticipation from the audience.

He examined the mass of people on the stands and cleared his throat.

"Who are our first contenders?"

A roar of voices was heard from the far right side where one of them proudly stood up to volunteer. She went towards the middle of the crowd and waved as they were cheeringly loudly.

After a series of applause, Jun had directed the crowd again. "Who where dares to challenge Lei?"

"I'll do it." One of the men she meet earlier, Ming stood up and walked across the grounds and stood in front of the woman.

Lei and Ming bowed to each other and got into a fighting position. Jun had motioned for them to begin. Lei had won the first round knocking him down with a series of fire balls but Ming got his revenge when Lei took a misstep trying to avoid the lashes from Ming's fire whips. The final round was a long one. Both of them had taken many falls but the game wasn't called yet. Lei had taken a particularly bad fall towards the end but managed to get Ming pinned down on the floor, winning the duel. Korra thought they were talented fire benders. The only time they lost was due to simple mistakes that anyone could have committed.

* * *

Korra gained consciousness and found herself inside the same cupboard she remembered from her dream yesterday. There was a small seep of light coming through the slightly opened door. There was a wall behind her and the room was about as wide as she was. There was nowhere else to go except outside. And outside was where the same voices were talking.

"These men seek the power lust. They are so discontented and refuse to show respect. The prayers they offer to us are a mere form of mocking praise." The woman said maliciously. "They take advantage of what isn't theirs and complain when they are gifted with misfortune."

"The one gifted by the spirit, Raava, where is our connection to the human world?" She asked her companion.

"He has neglected his duty to the spirit and the human world." He said disapprovingly. "Now, the world suffers."

Korra wanted to interrupt their conversation and declare that she tried the best she could to be a good avatar. But she couldn't. As much as she tried, no sound was ever heard from her. She can't speak. She was mute.

And their conversation went on.

"The king gifted with fire, he seeks to name the world as his." He stated.

"Just like his father and his grandfather." She added.

"Humans have seemed to forgotten whom they owe their existence to. They are a bunch of ungrateful creatures." She said disdainfully. "They can never own what was never theirs in the first place."

Korra found herself more confused about what the two voices were discussing. She figured out they were spirits as they kept on referencing humans as a different entity. But, why were they talking about humans taking over the world? To Korra's knowledge, there wasn't anyone who was hell bent on ruling the world at the moment. They were in a state of peace.

"I fully believe that we must intervene." She said solemnly. "It's time to act now."

"I know what they are doing is horrible beyond doubt."

"So why do you hesitate?"

Korra recognised the flow of their exchange and noticed that it was the same as yesterdays.

"We can't wage war." He said suddenly. Not now anyway.

"They create disputes on our lands but we cannot respond?" She demanded angrily. "We cannot defend what is ours?"

They both paused suddenly.

The woman was hissing, "It is eavesdropping."

The door opened wide and she saw a wide room. Korra was brought forward and before the two mighty spirits. They were occupying the space brightly lit room each of them on opposite sides. Korra found herself in the centre of the wide room, standing in between the two spirits.

"So the avatar is here to seek aid from the spirits." The woman sneered.

Korra turned once more to the man who had the same mocking face as the woman.

"Why are you worthy of a second chance? You have deserted your post as the link of the human world to the spirit world." He scoffed.

Korra wanted to scream that she had never denied or walked away from being the Avatar.

The woman was whispering under her breath and Korra only caught her last words, "…Air nomad."

Korra was hit with a sudden realization; they weren't talking about her. They were talking about Avatar Aang, her predecessor. That would explain the references to the fire king; they were talking about fire lord Ozai. It wasn't her time. This was during the hundred year old war.

"Who are you?" She said.

"We are Heiwa and Sensou, the spirits of peace and war."

* * *

The chill from the outside was felt all around the corridors as Asami had the unfortunate fate of thirst in the dead of the night. Everyone had been tired by the night including her because of all the excitement earlier about the fire bending duels. She could compare it to pro bending matches but these ones were more personal, having been closer to the ring and also personally knowing everyone that is competing. Asami had felt the eerie silence while she walked down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Her walk down to the kitchen had been uneventful. But as she had reached the upstairs hallway, she heard a loud screech coming from Korra's room. Without even knocking, she crashed inside the room to find Korra asleep and still screaming.

"Korra!" Asami tried to wake Korra but she wouldn't budge.

Asami heard the door behind her move letting the cold wind in and saw the General Iroh had come in.

"What's the matter?" Iroh directed the question to Asami. He had heard Korra while he was outside and came to investigate. "Is Korra okay?"

Apparently, they both didn't notice that Korra was now awake. "Nothing, it was just a dream." Korra assured them quickly.

They looked at her worriedly.

"Korra, what's going on?" Asami asked concerned.

"Nothing." Korra shook her head and repeated, "Nothing." None one could know about this.

"Korra, are you sure you're alright?" Iroh said coming nearer.

"I'm fine." Korra said more so to herself than anyone. "I'm not a little kid any more. I can handle some little nightmares."

After a few more guarantees, Asami had finally closed the door behind her and Korra was alone. Once they had left, Korra lay back on her bed and closed her eyes intending to go back to sleep. Her mind, however, was reeling.

Aang was the one who gave her those dreams. That was the mainly the idea that she concentrated on. But why? The dreams did not make any sense at all. Korra had been able to go on to the Avatar State now but she had never connected with the spirits before. Why were Heiwa and Sensou now appearing to her?

* * *

A/N: Hi. I'm back at school now and work is eating up most of my time. Anyway, can I get reviews please?


	6. Chapter 6

After walking up early, Asami had crawled back into bed realising that breakfast wouldn't start until later. She grabbed an old novel that was carelessly packed away into her luggage and began immersing herself in it. The novel was actually a gift from one of her private tutors, a masterpiece of one of the most celebrated writers from the Earth Kingdom.

It was a simple story of how four men travelled through the deserts hoping to find the fountain of blessings, an attraction they have only heard about in countless of stories. One of them ended up dying from dehydration. Shen, a man they dubbed gifted by the spirits, lost himself in a desert storm following voices coming from the strong winds. The two men battled on having survived months in the desert and reached the enchanted fountain. Feng was so excited, he approached the water quickly. He was the next to die when he fell into the fountain. They last man, Xi, killed himself with a knife to his heart, giving up after the fountain had crushed his hope and dreams.

When Asami was about to read the third and final part, she was distracted by loud shouting from the deck. She placed the book down and walked across the room to peer out the window. She discovered that it was no one other than Bolin running around the deck making such a raucous.

"Damn it, Bolin." Korra cursed. "It's too early."

Asami chuckled as she saw Korra half heartedly sent a fire ball in Bolin's path.

"Stop doing that!" Bolin said exasperated. Korra bended again and started hitting him small water whips. "This is so unfair."

"What are you going to do about it?" Korra demanded. "What do you do to fight back?"

"I can't. There's no earth around." Bolin said, barely holding himself.

"Think fast, Bolin. You're almost going to get knocked off the ring." Korra warned.

Bolin quickly ducked and charged towards her blindly. Korra had apparently not anticipated the move and had quickly shifted around to dodge him. In not time, Korra already had her water whips out and ready. Bolin growled and realized that he was back to square one.

Asami shook her head and turned back. Breakfast had already started judging from the noise coming from downstairs. She moved the book from the table and back to the bags, having no intention of reading it again. It was quite morbid, Asami reminded herself. She left her room and went down the stairs again and found Mako sitting by himself. _Odd_, she thought.

"Where are Bolin and Korra?" He immediately asked her.

_Well, hello to you too. _Asami thought to herself. "I saw them on the deck."

"We should call them for breakfast." Mako insisted.

"Don't, Mako." Asami frowned. "Let them do what they want."

Mako shrugged and returned to his meal.

Asami decided not to question Mako's little rudeness. His problem, not mine; Asami thought as she gulped down the juice.

* * *

Guessing can only get Korra so far. She guessed that Asami was somewhere relaxing. She guessed she was going to have to make up with Mako at some point. Not now though, she thought to herself. Bolin was probably around the ship somewhere, bugging someone. Her only companion was therefore General Iroh. Like the first night, Korra managed to catch Iroh a couple of hours after dinner and they were once again alone at the balcony. Korra had recently found herself drawn to Iroh. Why? She really couldn't give an answer. Korra deduced it was because he was a very compelling man. She especially liked his stories strangely enough.

"General Iroh." She said quietly.

"Avatar Korra." He replied.

"Just Korra."

"Just Iroh." He said in a similar fashion.

Korra placed her hands on her hips in an attempt to look intimidating and said,"Are you mocking me, Iroh?"

Iroh rubbed his chin as though he was considering her. Thinking about how he needed to shave, Iroh replied, "Possibly."

Korra sighed. "Why are you always here?"

"It's relaxing." Iroh mused and shook his head. "I don't really know. Like you said, I'm always here."

Korra was silent and kept her gaze far away in the darkness. Iroh was behind her, she knew he was probably staring at her with those calculating golden eyes.

"Most of the crew knew me since I was little." He began. "I have a habit of going out here staring at the night sky and the sea just stretching away and away, endless. It started a long time ago, perhaps during all those times I used to travel with family. Deep in the night, I would be in this same space and eventually falling asleep. The captain usually caught me in the morning, fast asleep. After awhile, it became a never ending cycle of getting caught and scolded for sleeping on the cold metal floors."

Iroh paused and closed his eyes. He got off the soldered chair and moved to stand next to her, leaning against the railings.

"Eventually, they decided that if I wouldn't stop staying out here, a seat would at least be left here. So just before I was scheduled to leave the fire nation, they prepared a chair that could be left on the balcony."

Korra gripped the railings tightly feeling the wind blowing away her hair. The chair had strangely enough reminded Korra of the cliff facing the sea, a place she always went to just to vent. It was strange, however, to think that someone like Iroh who seemed so confident about himself would need reassurance just like her.

"I think I understand why you like it here." Korra said. "It's quiet enough here to know that there isn't anyone around but you can still hear the waves scrapping against the ship. It kind of reminds you in a way that you're still here but there's no one else is. You're free to think about whatever you want to think about."

Iroh was silent. No one had really understood why he came out here a lot.

"It is a reminder of my childhood. I could dream whichever I chose to dream. Times when I could go home when I felt like it. When you're a kid, there are more considerations. Now, we have so much more restrictions."

"It kind of makes you want to quit from it forever." Korra said silently.

Iroh nodded.

* * *

The general found himself immersed in a conversation that actually had nothing to do with either military or even politics. He was surprised, however, that it would be with Avatar Korra. They had just finished an argument about which would be the best part about the Glacier Spirits Festival. Iroh reckoned that the amusement parks and generally the streets but Korra insisted that the great feast was something one cannot miss. Korra, seeing that she was losing slightly, called it a tie. Iroh was not inclined to starting another debate even thought she had made it quite tempting, chuckled and agreed.

"I think Aang sent me a dream."

Iroh asked, "Avatar Aang?"

"Yeah." Korra confirmed. "But, I don't really know what it's about. I'm really confused."

"What was it about?" He said, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Spirits."

"Spirits." He echoed. "I probably know a lot less about spirits compared to you."

"You're talking to an Avatar that 'completely ignored the spiritual side' according to the Order of the White Lotus." She said, mocking the grand master. Iroh snorted.

"That sounds like something the Dragon of the West would reprimand."

"So, you're basically saying something like you would say." Korra smirked.

"What?" He demanded. "I do not sound all spiritual."

"Yes you do." She teased.

Iroh frowned. "I don't." He replied.

Korra laughed. "I'm sorry General, but you do. You're all spiritual with all your good advice and these good quotes and lessons."

Iroh was grateful for the lack of light or else Korra might have seen the reddening of his cheeks.

"I don't really understand what they were talking about." Korra said frustrated. "I wish I knew what to do."

"You'll figure it out." Iroh assured.

Korra felt tired, probably from sparring with Bolin all morning into mid afternoon nonstop, and excused herself bidding Iroh a good night. Iroh was left to himself again. He rested his head in his hands, his mind reeling. Iroh acknowledged that he was beginning to feel attracted to Korra. Did he like Korra? Sure, there was nothing about her that anyone could really hate her for. Except probably her brashness, but he thought that this attribute had came together with Korra's headstrong tendencies. But even if he did like Korra, he doubted that he'd act on it. The only reason he would do it was that he truly believed that all the trouble that came along with it would be worth it.

It almost was; he thought damning duties.

* * *

The brightly lit room had been a bit too much for Korra's eyes and she had to flinch as her eyes adjusted. Korra silently groaned as she recognised her surroundings. Sometimes, she wished she wasn't so conscious in her dreams. Back in the miniscule cupboard, Korra tried to listen to the conversation that she presumed was going on. Just like yesterday, she thought.

"The avatar must be able to fix the connection."

"She is a mere human." He dismissed.

"She's the one gifted by the gods." She retorted.

"Look where her kind have landed us." Heiwa sneered. "The gods who plan our lives and the human lives, them who made us who we are, they do not care about us."

"There is no use in dwelling about gods." Sensou said, effectively cutting him off. "Now, we must entertain our guest."

The wooden door opened with a smack and Korra was immediately pulled forward and brought before two spirits, Heiwa and Sensou.

"You are the next avatar. I'm sure your predecessor, the air nomad, had shown you our conversation." Heiwa said.

Korra nodded. "Yes. But, I do not understand. Why were you both planning a major war?"

"Why should we not?" Sensou wondered. She peered down at Korra.

"Aren't you supposed to be against this?" Korra said looking away from Sensou and turning to Heiwa. "You're the spirit of peace."

He scoffed. "I know who I am, human. I take it you have never seen a war in your entire life, else you would know by now that war and peace happens whether the world is good or bad; whether Vaatu and Raava wins their little battle."

Sensou nodded. She moved her gaze towards the wall looking at neither of them. "When will humans learn that War and Peace is not synonymous to good and evil?"

"Neither Peace nor War is in the humans favour." Sensou stated. "Why do you think some people benefited and suffered during war but the same happens when they are at peace?"

Korra was silenced by that thought. It was true; so why did it hurt so much?

Heiwa and Sensou both reached out and laid their hand on her forehead. Korra screamed thinking she was about to be attacked. Instead, she felt herself being sucked out of the room and landed in another place. As soon as she had seen and realized where she was, Korra couldn't look away.

Sensou and Heiwa had brought her into a tree hollow. There were visions on the walls. Wars, she was watching wars, those which were filled with dead, terror and blood or civil wars throughout the centuries and multiple millennia. Those were of that were only considered stories and tales of drunken men or maybe written in Jinora's large and ancient textbooks.

Korra was ripped away from the images and was brought back to the room. Or maybe not, Korra thought as she noticed that Heiwa and Sensou were talking without noticing her. They were arguing loudly and angrily.

"It's time to for the war to end, Sensou." Heiwa said.

"No." She denied. "This is far from over. You can't just end something as large as this."

"It must end." He said. "If not, everyone is going to die."

"Watch the humans, Heiwa." She urged him. "This battle is far from over."

He shook his head and remained silent. Seeing as he wasn't going to say anything, she proposed an alternative.

"Give it seven moons." Sensou argued.

"Two moons, as soon as possible." Heiwa begged.

"Four. That is final." Sensou said.

Heiwa sighed and nodded. Four moons until the world can revel in peace once more.

It wasn't until after Korra had witnessed this several times that she finally understood. This is what happens in the spirit world while the world is at war. The spirits of war and peace decide when wars begin and end. They argue and battle for their time to begin and rule the world.

"The world is in balanced but our worlds are not." They said together. "You must fix it, Avatar for you are the only one who can."

* * *

Asami pulled his into her room and shut the door firmly and turned around to glare at him.

"What the hell is your problem, Mako?" Asami screamed. She was really getting pissed off now. Asami could only ignore his faults for so long before she exploded but tonight had been the last straw. Mako had snapped at anyone who bothered to talk to him and Asami had quickly pulled him out before some of the crew decided that they had enough of his attitude. Asami certainly did.

"Why do I always become the bad guy?" Mako said. "Just because I decided I want to keep the first real job that I ever got, I'm a jerk? Because, I actually want something better for myself and my brother. Well, I doubt any of you would really understand. Miss Asami Sato, born with a silver spoon, heiress of Future Industries, one of Republic City's, oh wait, no, the world's leading companies and almighty Avatar Korra, master of all four elements, the one to bring balance in the world." Mako sneered.

"I apologize; I was too god damned selfish."

He got up, intending to leave.

"Yes. Leave Mako. Just like you always do." She muttered. "You're a coward. You never face up to your problems, do you? You play the victim card again and again. You're never at fault, are you?"

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it. Ohhh… They don't want me to be cop." She mocked.

Mako was prepared to talk back and speak his mind.

But, Asami cut him off. "We never said anything about you quitting your job, Mako. All we wanted was to see you. Why do you think Korra showed up at your work pissed off? You haven't been around in a while. She had her first big test for her bending and she passed. You didn't even show up to the test or the dinner or even congratulate her like a normal boyfriend would. You were never at Bolin's matches. You weren't at any of those celebration parties I had at the mansion because I just got a big deal for the company. Korra, the almighty avatar saviour of the world was there. Bolin of the fire ferrets was there. Why couldn't Mako of the great police force show up to offer some support to his friends? Were you suddenly too important to hang out with us?"

Asami paused to throw him a dirty look.

"Did you suddenly forget about us coming to your delegation ceremony? Or the dinner party afterwards were Korra and I tried to bake you a cake? Come on, Mako. Have you ever thought about returning the favour every once in a while?"

Mako had gone silent.

Asami was past angry. "Get out."

Mako turned around and pulling the door open forcefully. When he tried to step out, however, he had almost collided with Bolin who was trying to get in.

"Korra was screaming again." Bolin said worriedly. "She wouldn't wake up though. The General brought her to a healer downstairs."

Asami quickly shoved them both aside and ran down the corridor. She knew that her dress wasn't fully appropriate but she really didn't care. Bolin and Mako quickly followed her. They had all been concerned about Korra since last night when she woke up screaming but they backed off after she had insisted that she was fine.

That was a bad idea, they all thought.

* * *

Hearing a scream coming from Korra's room, Iroh had decided to leave his solace at last. Iroh quickly moved across the hallway and went directly to Korra's door. He called her name knocking loudly. He didn't hear a reply and opened the door and took a peek inside. Korra was still in bed, unconscious.

Opening the door in full, he approached her bed and attempted to wake her. He tried calling her name again, a little bit louder this time and even shaking her but no luck. Korra was still dead to the world. It had been five minutes and Iroh was getting very worried. He finally settled on bringing her to the healers having no response from her whatsoever. Iroh picked her up from the bed and proceeded to carry her downstairs.

On the way towards the halls, he met Bolin and told him of Korra's condition in case anyone was trying to get to them. Bolin nodded and went to tell presumably Miss Asami and Mister Mako.

Iroh knocked on the slightly ajar door open with his food and quickly laid her down on the bed. He turned around to find one of the doctors staring at him with question.

"She wouldn't wake up." He said. "But she is still breathing."

Zi gestured for him to move away and quickly checked the most obvious places for issues. Frustrated, she found none. She was joined but some of the other healers after they had noticed some movement in the adjoining room.

Iroh was asked to move away for a moment and he followed without protest. He knew that Zi was one of the most competent doctors in the fleet. Zi would know what to do. So if she couldn't find a solution, they would have to wait until they reached the South Pole to go to a hospital.

"Can she me helped?"

"Maybe." She said quietly. "I'm sorry General Iroh."

Iroh sighed disappointed. "Thank you for trying."

The healer smiled softly. The prince had always had a kind heart.

"Miss Korra should be fine by tomorrow." Zi said. "There is nothing physically wrong with her."

Iroh nodded already knowing the cause. Korra was being kept by spirits.

Iroh watched as the healers bustled around to room already knowing it was futile. He shook his head and excused himself from Zi. Iroh figured that Bolin had already told the rest of Korra's friends about what was going on and decided to assure them that they were alright.

The general walked out of the room and found them sitting in the corner. They hadn't been allowed inside as they were checking on Korra because of safety issues and never mind the lack of space. They saw him coming out of the room and looked up hoping for good news.

Iroh shook his head. "She's fine. We need to get some rest."

Asami exhaled, grateful. Korra was fine.

"We have to see Korra." Mako demanded.

"She's asleep." Iroh dismissed. "Please, she'll be up by tomorrow. You guys need to eat and rest."

Mako looked like he was about to argue but the other boy held him back by placing a hand on Mako's shoulder. He shook his head and glared at Iroh. Mako turned back and promptly left the corridor, disappearing into the next. Bolin had quickly followed him trying to figure out what was wrong with his brother.

"Sorry about him." Asami said.

"It's fine." Iroh said. "I'm sure he's just concerned, like we all are"

Asami smiled softly at the general. It had reminded him of the smile that Zi had given him earlier.

"Good night, General." Asami greeted in farewell and disappeared in the same place Mako and Bolin did earlier.

"Sleep well, Miss Sato." Iroh replied absentmindedly.

He wondered if their smiles had meant the same thing. Did they know something he didn't?

* * *

A/N: Iroh is an idiot who can't even, thank you very much. Has everyone watched the season finale? Four episodes back to back, I thought I would die since I watched the last two at like two this morning. Unpopular opinion time, (or maybe not), I really like Eska and Desna. They are bad ass. Anyway, It's time to ask: what do you think of this chapter? Write it in the review box, please. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

_Are you the answer or the question?_

* * *

Bright light was blinding her eyes.

It was enough information to tell Korra that she wasn't currently in her room. Korra made it a habit to never forget to shut her blinds during the night to ensure that she wouldn't wake up irritated. Korra opened her eyes and sat up.

"Where am I?" Korra said yawning.

"You're in the healer's room." Iroh answered. "You didn't wake up after you screamed. I was worried so I brought you here."

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"We will probably reach the South Pole in a few hours." He sighed.

Korra nodded.

Iroh was occupying the chair placed beside her bed. Unbeknownst to Korra, Iroh had been sitting on the chair all night and even managed to fall sleep there. At some point during the night, he was woken up by the healer asking if he wanted to move back to his own room. Iroh gave a negative response and the healer left him alone respecting his wishes. Iroh wanted to be there when Korra woke up. He needed to know what was up with her. He naturally had his suspicions and was simply waiting for confirmation.

She didn't feel like saying anything yet. She noticed Iroh was staring intently at her and she sent him a small smile. Iroh, however, did not return the favor and merely sighed.

"Korra." He said his voice tired. "You were kept by spirits, last night." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." She replied. "I need to see Master Katara."

"We'll head there as soon as we arrive." He said.

"Fine."

It might have been her being paranoid but Korra felt as though their conversations this morning were extremely short. Was Iroh mad at her or something?

"Iroh?" Korra said. "Are you okay?"

"No." He replied briefly.

_Exactly_, Korra thought to herself. Iroh wasn't usually so short with her. He was always wanted to talk about anything and everything. What changed? Korra watched Iroh and could easily tell that he was distracted. His eyes were calculating and his posture was a bit defensive. Korra honestly just wished he would tell her what he was going to say. No doubt, it was about what happened last night. From his question earlier, she could see that he was genuinely worried.

"Would you mind telling me what the dreams are about?" Iroh said.

Korra was tempted to give him a vague answer like he had but thought against it. "I get keeping caught in between a conversation between two spirits, Heiwa and Sensou."

Iroh nodded, "The spirits of peace and war."

"They keep mentioning about how the world is unbalanced." Korra said. "But, it isn't, right?"

"I don't know." Iroh said truthfully. "It depends, I guess. Unbalanced how exactly?"

"They were mentioning about how humans were being ungrateful." Korra answered. "Probably because most people don't value spirits as much as they used to." Korra muttered.

"Do you remember the old stories? The ones where people would build sanctuaries and temples, they would sacrifice to the gods and the spirits." Iroh thought out loud. "But that doesn't happen much these days. People are losing awareness of spirits."

"I don't think so." Korra shook her head. "We know there are spirits but I think it's the connection between them and the human world that has suffered. The avatar is supposed to be that connection."

Iroh looked intently at Korra. "You know what to do, then?"

"No." Korra sighed. "I don't."

"Maybe you should talk to people." Iroh suggested. "You know spiritual leaders."

"I doubt they would know what to do when spirits are threatening war against the human world since apparently I am the problem in the first place."

Iroh shook his head. "No, Korra. I meant that you could try and find out more about these spirits yourself and that could give you an idea on what to do."

Iroh didn't say anything else. That was enough for Korra. She knew that he would wait for her to make her own choice. Korra was clueless. She wanted to know what to do because she didn't appreciate the pressure and the idea of failing. She never did. She needed to talk to Katara or Tenzin. They were the only people that Korra knew that would be able to help her with this.

* * *

A soldier named Han knocked on the door and asked for Iroh. He said that captain had asked if he speak with him. Han saw that Iroh was with the avatar and added that it could wait until later if he was busy. Iroh said it was fine and excused himself from Korra. Iroh walked away from the room with his body feeling a bit sore. Apparently, it wasn't a good idea to sleep on that chair. If only he thought of that last night. He continued up the set of stairs and didn't even bother knocking when he reached the control room.

"Sir, we are due to arrive in three hours time."

"Thank you for informing me captain."

Iroh sat on a chair and rested his head on the table. He was exhausted.

The captain simply watched the prince and shook his head. He knew where Prince Iroh had been all night. Despite the prince being authoritative and aware most of the time, the captain doubted that Iroh could suppress his own feelings.

* * *

After Iroh left, Korra was undisturbed. But not for long as she heard a crash coming from outside whom she safely assumed was Bolin, followed by a girl's scolding voice. There was a knock on the door and Korra was sure it was Asami who insisted on doing this. Bolin would have gone in without so much of a warning. Korra called for them to just come in and Asami, Bolin and Mako crowded around her bed.

"Good morning, Korra." Asami greeted.

"Why do you people insist on waking up early?" Korra mumbled.

The rest of them chuckled, knowing how Korra got in the morning. For a fire bender, Korra sure hated the mornings.

"Are you okay?" Bolin asked.

"I'm fine now." Korra said.

"So when can you get out of here?" Mako asked.

"I don't know." She said. "Whenever, I guess."

A healer had came and checked up on her after Iroh left and deemed her fit for purpose. Korra hadn't left yet because she didn't want to get up yet. She was thinking too much about the discussion she had with Iroh first think when she woke up.

"I think we should talk." Asami said.

"About?" Bolin asked unsure.

Korra glared at him, mentally scolding him. "About the same issue, what else is there?"

"Korra's right." Asami said. "We have to leave this behind us and move on."

"I'm sorry." Korra started, "About starting this in the first place. I guess I shouldn't have blown up on Mako."

"I'm sorry too. You were right, though. You were both right." He admitted in defeat. "I did focus too much on work."

"I really shouldn't have shouted at you last night." Asami said. "It wasn't my place."

"I would also apologize but I don't know what about." Bolin said. Korra and Asami giggled at Bolin. He was ridiculous and knew just how to lighten up the mood. Mako just smiled at his brother.

"So are we all good?" Bolin asked.

They all nodded.

"When we step out of this room, we'll forget about these last three weeks. Got it?" Korra said.

Asami reached out and squeezed Korra's hand, beaming at her.

"I'm game." Bolin said.

"Fine." Mako said.

That's it and their fight was done. Words were said that most of them regretted but they were friends that cared about each other. Nothing could ever beat team avatar.

* * *

A huge voice had told everyone that they were about to arrive at the South Pole. Korra was quick to leave the room and go to the deck. She looked across from the ledge and saw the island; it was beautiful. Colourful lanterns were placed all over the town and there was a huge atmosphere of celebration that she could even feel it from where she stood now. When they officially arrived, no one but one man moved to get off the ship. Because of the amount of people trying to get to the South Pole during the festival, they had very tight security and sometimes had to force ships to unload on the other side of the island, about an hour walk from here. There was a man in front checking through the ships.

"Please state your business."

"We are here to attend the Glacier Spirits Festival." He said. "Prince Iroh of the fire nation and his guests that is."

"Granted."

Korra got on Naga and steered her off the ship. The man recognized her immediately having seen her going around in the docks as a child. He heard months ago that she had gone to Republic City.

"Avatar Korra. Welcome home." The man waved.

"Thanks, sir!" She greeted speeding off on her polar bear dog.

Korra left them on the ship knowing that they would know where to go. They could easily ask for directions. She remembered the discussion last night and couldn't really figure out why she had forgotten that very important issue. She laughed at her ridiculousness. She was so excited to go home that she forgot to make arrangements about where she and her friends would be able to stay.

_"Where are we going to stay by the way?"_

_Korra paused. She hadn't thought about this yet and mentally berated herself for doing so. "Oh. Uhh… I'm sure we could stay at the compound. I'm sure there will be enough space for you, me, Asami, Mako and Iroh."_

_"That's okay, Korra." General said. "I'll stay on the ship with the crew."_

_"Nonsense, General." Bolin said. "You should come and stay with us."_

_Iroh looked at the captain obviously trying to ask him something nonverbally. "We'll be fine here on board." The captain said gesturing to the rest of the crew. _

_"Fine." _

Korra decided to see Katara on her own despite Iroh's insistence for him to be there. They had argued a bit but Korra had eventually won. Korra needed to do this, for her own reasons.

* * *

Li was currently freezing cold. He had never set foot outside the fire nation where it had been forever summer. Unfortunately, he had the job position of having to secure the ship a place to dock. While usually it was no trouble, with the amount of people trying to get into the South Pole for the festival, it was going to be quite problematic. The festival had become quite famous after the war, attracting visitors from all over the world. But, of course, when everyone else was trying to attend the Glacier Spirits Festival, they weren't here for the festival, no.

"Fire L- Ambassador Zuko requests permission to disembark." He'd be damned if he got the title wrong again. "He relays his wish to see Master Katara."

The man looked up at the mention of the former fire lord's name and nodded. "Granted."

Zuko walked off the ship after Li had told him that they were allowed to dock. He was met with the chill and pulled his red parka closer to his body. He looked up so see a man standing there and went to approach him.

"You wouldn't know where I could find Lady Katara, would you?"

The man smiled and gestured for him to follow.

Korra went to Katara's alone even after Iroh insisted that he'd go with her. She told her friends that she'd only be visiting Katara. Zuko comes to visit Katara while Korra was there.

"Is Master Katara available?" Korra asked.

"Yes." The man said. "She's just seeing a patient. Please take a seat."

"Thank you."

Korra saw a man exit Katara's healing room and took this as a signal to go in.

"How are you, Korra?"

"I'm fine." Korra said with a smile. However, the smile quickly turned into a frown. "I'm not really."

"What has been troubling you, young one?" Katara asked.

Korra released a heavy sigh and proceeded to tell Katara everything she just told Iroh this morning. It had Korra talking nonstop for about three minutes and Katara occasionally nodding. She told her about her first dreams about how Aang had sent her a dream and the subsequent dreams. Korra emphasised that these dreams only began appearing when she left Republic City.

"I'm sorry Korra." Katara said. "But, you know I can only heal physical ailments. You may need to seek help from spiritual leaders."

Korra sighed. "Well, thanks anyway, Master Katara."

Korra asked her what had been going since she left and Katara launched into stories about some trials that came into the courts, the independence of the South Pole and a new chief being elected. Korra was ecstatic to find out who it was but they were interrupted when the receptionist of Katara's healing hut interrupted.

"Master Katara, Ambassador Zuko is here to see you."

Katara nodded and gestured to let the guest in.

With his usual aristocratic aura, Zuko entered Katara's home for the first time in a long time. "Lady Katara." Zuko had always prided himself for being able to call Katara 'Lady' and getting away with it.

"Zuko."

Zuko glanced at Korra who was sitting across Katara.

"And you must be Avatar Korra."

"It's pleasant to meet you, Fire lord Zuko." Korra greeted. She had frequently heard about fire lord Zuko from her masters and stories of his as a teenager. He was a hero, a symbol of hope for anyone who was ever lost their path.

"I'm not the fire lord anymore, Avatar." Zuko said chuckling. "Officially, it's ambassador now."

"I know. Iroh told me. Your daughter is fire lord now after you retired." She said. "You know, you look a lot like General Iroh." Korra said suddenly. Her eyes widened when she realised that she had said that out loud. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Zuko chuckled.

After a few conversations, Korra shortly excused herself knowing that the two friends would like to talk. She jumped on Naga and rushed to the compound. Seeing Fire Lord Zuko, reminded her that maybe, she could actually do this. Like Iroh said this morning, she just needed more information.

* * *

"How are you Katara?"

"I'm okay." She said quietly. "Just a bit peeved you haven't visited in years."

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. Zuko had matured greatly but hadn't changed much since they were teenagers. He was still a little turtle duck.

"I saw Iroh earlier." Zuko said. "I actually haven't seen him in years."

"Too busy with work, I assume." Katara said.

"Now Katara, are you talking about me or him?" Zuko asked.

"Both." She answered looking away. "He must have grown up so much." Katara remembered when Zuko had visited once with a nine-year-old Prince Iroh.

"He's too serious." he blanched.

"You were too serious." She rebutted.

Zuko blushed. "Shut up."

"You can't command me to do things, Zuko." Katara said defiantly. "You're not powerful fire lord anymore."

Zuko smirked. "I might not be fire lord anymore, but you're still a peasant."

Just like the old days, Katara and Zuko enjoyed bantering. They mock fought a lot even as adults and ended up laughing afterwards. It was fun in the old days when everyone was still here. Aang would say something about peace and eventually would show off his bending separating the two. Toph would notice and join in always game for a fight. It would become a full fledge war zone and Sokka would eventually tackle someone to the ground. By the end of the battle, they would all be covered in thick mud because Toph could get away with sinking them all in mud without anyone noticing.

"This peasant can still whoop your ass."

"Is that a challenge?"

Katara's eyes lit up at the mention of this. "Anytime, old man."

* * *

A/N: Man, I really wish they would show Zuko in LoK already. Reviews please, thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Bolin insisted that he knew where to go as the compound was just located outside the city. Asami and Mako simply said that they didn't really know the area as they were being guided by Korra the last time they went here. After initially getting lost in Harbor City, Iroh gratefully took directions from a woman in the market. She approached them and asked if they were lost having notice that they've passed the same line of stalls for the fourth time. Iroh and the rest of them followed the woman as she showed them to the outskirts of the city and told them to follow a path going uphill.

"This is as far as I can go." She said. "I have to get back to my store."

"Thank you." Iroh said.

"I remember now." Bolin said. He pointed towards the same direction the woman just showed them and said, "It's that way."

"It's the quickest way there." She insisted.

"Thank you." Asami and Mako said. Iroh waved at her as she disappeared back into the city.

They walked along the small trail keeping their jackets close to them and dragging along their bags. The wind was blowing and it was only getting colder.

* * *

Korra hadn't exactly told anyone that she was visiting the South Pole except for Master Tenzin and there was great surprise when they finally got to the compound. The sentries initially recognized the avatar's friends but refused to let them enter on grounds that the Avatar was not with them. Iroh stepped forward and casually mentioned his name hoping that they'll let them in because of his grandfather's uncle. It worked.

Iroh found it peculiar that the building they entered was beneath the ground but quickly thought that it made sense as most of the ground had been filled with obstacle courses. Iroh tried to imagine a younger Korra running around with various bending masters or sentries yelling at her. He always envisioned that Korra would be a very mischievous child a bit like her current self. They were led down a set of stairs and showed to their own individual rooms. The sentries allowed them to settle in and left.

A few hours after they got to the Avatar's compound, Korra had still yet to catch up with them and he noticed that some on the white lotus sentries were getting wary. Iroh left Korra's friends and decided to go back to the ship as he wasn't keen on walking around the compound for hours on end.

He was confident that he knew how to get back to the compound from the town. So he walked down the path they had followed earlier on and thankfully found himself in the town once more. He passed by small shops and brightly colored houses and went on towards the direction of the sea. Amidst the entire crowd, Iroh saw a group of children running around in the alleyways. They were all giggling loudly and a boy was quickly on their tracks as they disappeared into the next right. Iroh smiled remembering his childhood home playing with his sisters.

Unaware of how long it took him to get there, Iroh finally reached the ship. He talked briefly to the Captain and was informed that the crew had settled in well.

"There might be something you might want to see." The captain said smiling. Iroh raised his brows silently wondering what it could be. They went off the ship and the captain had told him to go further down to the right. "You'll know what I mean when you see it."

Iroh did as the captain said and walked down. He was truly unsure as to what the captain wanted his to see. There were only ships beside another ship all lining up the dock. But as the captain predicted, Iroh quickly figured out what the he meant. There was a fire nation ship with the emblem of the royal family. His mind reeled. Was his family here in the South Pole? If so, who? Iroh walked towards the ship eagerly. He hadn't seen nor heard from his family for months, maybe even a year.

Immediately after talking a few paces, he saw someone get off the ship that he recognized to be his grandfather. Apparently, Zuko had seen him as well as he smiled brightly and was looking at his direction, waving slightly.

"Grandfather." Iroh gave him a customary bow and was pulled into a hug.

"How are you, Iroh?" Zuko asked.

"I'm very well." Iroh said.

"You've been gone a while." Zuko casually commented.

"I know." He sighed. "I've been busy."

"Your parents are asking for you."

"I know." He repeated.

"Your mother wants you to come around soon." Zuko said. "They are a bit worried. No word and no visits, it sends a bad message, grandson."

"I haven't been home in three years." Iroh looked down at the snow that was on his shoe.

"And yet I find you, here, in the South Pole, away from Republic City and home." Zuko observed.

"I came here with the Avatar." Iroh informed him. "We're here to attend the festival."

Zuko nodded. "Yes. Avatar Korra had informed me earlier."

"You've already met Korra?"

"As I just said, yes, I did." Zuko said. "It made me wonder. You know the Avatar quite well, Iroh?"

He blushed. "I know her well enough. We met last year through work. She was looking for a way to get to the South Pole and I offered." He said defensively.

"Of course." Zuko said looking at him pointedly. Iroh noticed that his grandfather kept glancing behind him as if anxious for something.

"Are you waiting for something?"

"Yes." Zuko said nodding. "I was hoping to meet the newly elected chief. I asked Li to try and find out if I can actually do that."

Iroh bit his lip to prevent him from laughing out loud. He reckoned that anyone would be able to entertain former Fire Lord Zuko, no matter how busy their schedules were at that period. "I'm pretty sure you'd be able to do that."

"Yes." Zuko said. "I want to do it as early as possible considering the fact I'll be leaving pretty soon."

Iroh frowned. "You won't be staying for the festival?"

"No." He replied. "I need to be at a meeting in the Earth Kingdom."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, Iroh." He said. "I won't be leaving until just before the festival."

"That's in three days." Iroh exclaimed.

"So, I still have two days." Zuko said calmly.

"Now, do you have to be anywhere?" Zuko asked. "I have to excuse myself grandson. I need to rest now."

"Of course." Iroh bowed. "Pardon me for holding you up."

"If only we saw each other more, Iroh." Zuko said, shaking his head.

Iroh stood still and watched as his grandfather walked into the ship. _Grandfather still had a knack for dramatics_, Iroh thought to himself.

* * *

Walking back from the port was a quiet affair. Iroh could see the lights on the guards' lanterns on top of the gate. Only during this did he realize that there was absolutely nothing around aside from the ice fortress. The compound was actually located within, he estimates, fifty meters from the cliff. He saw a large furry being moving around and noticed someone sitting by the edge looking towards the sea. From their position, they would have been completely hidden from any bystander.

Iroh strayed from the path and walked towards the figure. He didn't really know who it was but had a sneaking suspicion. Just as he had predicted, he found Korra was curled up and was sat on the ground.

"Hey." He called out.

"Hey yourself," Korra replied without taking her head off her knees.

"Are you alright? You've been gone a while." He winced as he remembered that those were the same words his grandfather had used on his earlier.

Korra sighed. "I went to Katara. But she can't do anything."

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "Your friends were looking for you."

"Probably." Korra said tiredly. "You seem less… joyful, general." She paused and thought it over. "Joyful doesn't seem to be the right word to use. Perhaps the word enthusiastic is more appropriate?"

Iroh laughed. "It does seem more suitable."

"So, a few hours in the south pole and it's already bringing you into a depression?" Korra asked chuckling. She felt a bit better now.

"I saw my grandfather earlier." Iroh said quietly. "My mother wishes for me to go back to the fire nation."

"Oh." Korra said. "But you have to go back to Republic City. I mean you're still the general of the United Forces. So how does that work?"

"I want to go home." Iroh began. "But I don't want to resign just yet. I figured that I could at least visit the palace for two weeks or something."

"It seems fair." Korra said.

Iroh crouched down beside Korra and sat beside her. He found himself just looking beyond. He found it similar to the view from the ship's balcony. Ironically, it's also where he saw Korra alone. The only difference was that on this cliff she owned the world. It was her spot just as the balcony on the ship was his.

"So what's in that direction?" Iroh said nodding towards the direction of the sea.

"Nothing." Korra said. "Or maybe something, eventually."

"The great unexplored world, it's always a source of imagination and 'maybe's." Iroh mused.

"Did you ever want to just do that?" Korra asked.

"I did." He confirmed. "In a way, I did do that. I actually would have thought that you'd do that."

"I know." Korra said. "Aang travelled all the four nations, for spirit's sake. I've only been here and Republic City."

"You'll get there eventually. You're only a teenager, Korra." He said. "You have your whole life ahead of you."

Korra snickered. "Your spiritual side is showing again."

Iroh snorted. "How can it show when it doesn't exist?"

"Keep telling yourself that." Korra smirked.

"I will." He promised.

Korra laughed again and took his hand into hers. She gave it a small squeeze and smiled. It felt good to have someone else's presence.

Iroh stared at their hands feeling the heat radiating from her hands. "In all seriousness, you're going to be able to do whatever you wish after all your training is finished. You've only got air left, right?"

"Yes." She replied.

"See, one element left and you'll be able to go and explore the world." Iroh said smiling.

"My training is going to take a lot longer after air bending is done." Korra said. "I can't even deal with spirits." She sniffled.

"I don't think you can learn about spirits." Iroh said suddenly. Korra looked at him confused so he elaborated. "I mean you can't just learn how to connect with spirits just by reading books about it. You'll have to do it yourself."

"But, how?" Korra asked. "That's the thing, I do not have a single clue. I don't even know where to start. Tenzin was supposed to teach me, but with all the air bending… We never really got around to it."

"We'll I think it's like bending. They just guide you." Iroh said. "But you are the only person who will be able to get yourself connected to the spirits. So, if you aren't able to do it now, you just need to find a guide."

"How do you know this?" Korra said. "This is really helpful, for a man who supposedly knows nothing about spirits."

"When I'm not at work, I think too much." Iroh shrugged. "It makes sense though, like bending."

"I want some time to think about this." Korra said, more to herself. "Can you tell them I won't be going back tonight? I don't want to face everybody yet."

"Then don't." He answered simply. Just as he realized that his hand was still clasped tightly to Korra's hand, she let go and stood up. Korra bade goodbye but he said nothing. She got on Naga and left him on the cliff.

Iroh liked holding her hand. He sighed and turned heading back to the compound.

* * *

A/N: Late upload, I know. This is short for a reason. School is being a pain and I don't have enough time to write. Their first moment thing with the holding hands thing: Hell yeah. Anyway, reviews please.


	9. Chapter 9

_Maybe this time, I'll be alright._

* * *

As he lay on his bed after getting back to the compound, Iroh reflected on his conversations with both his grandfather and the Avatar. He felt that he didn't really have enough time to have talked to his grandfather. Now, Iroh was determined to have a longer conversation with his grandfather when he saw him next. He had to remind himself that his personal reservations about home should never hinder him from asking about his own parents and sisters.

First thing in the morning, Iroh returned to the dock intending to meet with his grandfather. He managed to catch him at the ship and was invited to break his fast. Having a one-set mind, Iroh had completely forgotten about eating in the morning.

"How are they?" Iroh asked. "What's been going on at home?"

"Well, they are alright health wise." Zuko began. "As I have mentioned, your mother is anxious to hear from you. She's been kept busy by work alongside your father. Shirou was away to resolve an ongoing water shortage problem at Sho Liu. Ilah is still away at training. She should be returning back to the palace next week. Finally, Izumi had a major recital last month." He paused as if trying to remember something. "That should be everyone."

"That's good." Iroh nodded. "I wished I could have seen Izumi at her recital, though." He sighed disappointed.

"Izumi is doing very well at the moment." Zuko added. "There were people from the institute present and she was hoping to get a position within the faculty."

His sister was very well gifted in the art of music, something she inherited from both sides of the family. Iroh was thrilled to find out that his sister would finally pursue her dream to become a pianist. Iroh always felt guilt for having left Caldera and his duties as crown prince to become part the United Forces. Izumi, as the second in line to the throne, had been left to do some of his duties. Thankfully, there wasn't really a lot to do.

"Finally." He said.

"She's also getting more and more suitors." Zuko said. "I do wonder when she'll agree to being courted."

Iroh snorted. Izumi, like their father, seemed to have an intense distaste for noblemen, particularly their sons. There was absolutely no way that Izumi will be entering a relationship with one of them, much less a marriage.

"Have you met someone in Republic City, Iroh?"

Iroh groaned. "No, grandfather, I have not."

Like most people in the world, Iroh also gets teased and asked a lot by older relatives regarding his relationships. Do you have a girlfriend? No. Is she your girlfriend? No. Unfortunately, his grandfather seemed to have this vicious disease, as he liked to call it, and any mention of a girl is basically a gigantic trap that one catches himself in. Having people be awfully interested in his relationships was probably one of his greatest reasons for leaving Caldera in the first place.

Iroh, desperate to change the subject, asked him a question. "So are you going to Ba Sing Se for a meeting?"

"Yes. There is a large conference in a few days." Zuko explained. "I'm having more and more talks with the earth kingdom and I thought that it would be a good idea to broach the subject during the conference."

"Trading?"

"What else?" Zuko said. "We're into key talks and your mother suggested that I go in and talk with them seeing as she has to deal with other matters."

"What about dad?"

"Who do you think is the one dealing with all our internal affairs? He's been out of Caldera more times than I have." Zuko said. "You know how he is." He said pointedly.

"Unfortunately." Iroh said. Growing up, he always heard his father being called persistent, both positively and otherwise. That was true.

"A lot like you, actually." Zuko smiled. That was also true.

Iroh shook his head. His grandfather had inquired about his life in Republic City and Iroh told him about his promotion and other things. They had both laughed merrily as he told the story of a drunken colleague dumping his head straight unto a wedding cake. Iroh was happy, definitely happy to be conversing casually with his grandfather. It had been too long since he just sat down and talked to someone from his family about something so trivial.

* * *

Before Iroh joined him for breakfast, Zuko had only been looking forward to one event. He was also happy to see his grandson after a very long time but was surprised to run into him in the South Pole. In his old age, Zuko had always wanted to make sure that the world would be alright if ever he should suddenly pass on. So, Zuko felt the need to acquaint himself with every single world leader even after his reign as fire lord and often has talks with leaders from all the four nations. He had heard of the freedom of the Southern Water Tribes from the North while he was at the fire nation palace and sailed to the South Pole, eager to meet the new chief as well his other friends from the south.

"Now, Iroh, I have to meet the chief today." Zuko said. "As much as I want to talk all day, I also wanted to visit him before I left. Do you have places to be?"

"No." He replied. "I'm officially on vacation."

"Would you like to join me, then?"

"Sure." Iroh agreed.

Walking down around the city was getting a bit repetitive for Iroh and he just arrived yesterday. It, however, did not take away the beauty and the festiveness Iroh felt as he was walking around. His grandfather had been pointing out some things on the sidewalks and Iroh was casually commenting on the small stalls. They eventually strayed from the main roads and were walking around what he presumed was a residential area. He was listening to his grandfather tell stories about the South Pole looked the first time he arrived after his banishment looking for the avatar. Iroh personally couldn't believe that these houses used to be made of tents.

"It hadn't been always like that." Zuko said. "The fire nation raids really took everything away from them."

Iroh frowned.

Iroh had learned about the real history of the fire nation, having been born after his grandfather scrapped and rewrote the entire fire nation school curriculum. It was a little less brainwashing and a lot more informative about specific things such as history and politics. He used to remember before when he would badger his personal tutors for history books and asking them why they all had to come from the earth kingdom. He eventually had been told that all the old fire nation history books pre dating his birth had been burned by and before fire lord Zuko, his grandfather. Iroh knew that the world was a much more difficult place before he was born but hearing his grandfather who was actually there and part of the war talking about it still chilled him to the bones.

They had been walking for a while and Iroh began to wonder if they were ever going to reach their destination. The houses seemed to be more spaced out around this area and there was a large space in between each of the houses.

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" Iroh voiced out to his grandfather.

"Of course." He replied automatically. "The young man said it was just further down this path."

"How much further?" Iroh whined then frowned. He rarely moaned about anything but the combination of the cold and the long walk had gotten the better of him. It also helped that he was less guarded around family.

"I can see a house he described from here." Zuko said.

Iroh turned to when his grandfather was facing and indeed saw a house. It was made visible by several lanterns hanged on top of poles. A few of these were stationed outside the entrance. The white house seemed almost impossible to spot against the white snow on the ground, the land and the hills stretching behind the house. It was one of the last structures around before the empty land, marking the end border of the city.

* * *

Trying to find his knives, Tonraq was going in circles around the living room after his wife insisted that she didn't know where it was. La, he could've sworn it was here somewhere.

"Have you found it yet, dear?"

"No." He grumbled.

Baskets were left opened and furniture was shifted but there was no sign of his carving knives. He gave up after a while, vowing to find it some other time. Tonraq sat down on the floor leaning his back against the wall. He stayed there for a while, just hoping that the knives would just magically appear.

He heard someone calling from outside and got up. He opened the door and found two men he had never met before standing outside his house. There were both dressed in formal red and gold and he presumed they must be from the fire nation.

"Good afternoon." The older man greeted. "I suppose you must be Chief Tonraq."

"Yes." He replied, unsure. "I don't think we've met before."

"Pardon me. I am Ambassador Zuko from the fire nation."

"Zuko? Fire Lord Zuko?" Tonraq replied.

He chuckled. "Yes, I'm retired now. This is my grandson by the way, Iroh." He said gesturing to the man beside him.

Iroh smiled and bowed before him. "It is an honour to meet you, sir."

Tonraq smiled and held out a hand waiting for him to take it. Iroh took it firmly.

"Would you like to come in?" Tonraq said.

"Thank you, but we wouldn't want to intrude." Zuko said.

"Tonraq!" Senna called. "I found the knife in the kitchen, dear." She paused when she found that he husband was talking to what seemed to be visitors.

Tonraq turned around to find his wife holding up a few knives and quickly introduced them to her, "Senna, this is Ambassador Zuko and his grandson." He said.

Senna curtsied before the dowager fire lord and politely asked them what had brought them to their home.

"I merely wanted to meet the new chief and his family before I left for the Earth Kingdom." Zuko smiled.

"Well, why don't you stop for a while?" Senna ushered. "It's cold outside this time of year."

"Thank you." Zuko said.

Zuko and Iroh stepped into their house and Tonraq shut the door firmly behind them. Iroh immediately felt the warm radiating from the fire, thinking about how stupid he was for not producing fire from his hand to keep himself warm earlier. The chief's wife, Senna, lead them to the sitting area and they all got comfortable.

Senna gave her husband a meaningful look but Tonraq shook his head.

"I'll call her." Tonraq got up and excused himself disappearing towards a small corridor.

"This is a very nice home, you have here, Ma'am." Iroh said.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Is this your first time in the South Pole?"

"Yes." Iroh said. "I've never been here as a child."

Zuko chuckled. "Somehow, the place manages to change every single time I come to visit. I can never find myself around here like I could in Ba Sing Se."

"Well, water is the element of change." Senna said thoughtfully.

Zuko chuckled lightly remembering something from his youth. He asked Senna how the Elders of the tribe have been and she responded delightfully about the reshuffle in the group of elders, commemorating the shift in the government.

"It's hard with all the changes. But, I think we're all managing." Senna said.

* * *

Korra heard someone aside from her parents from the outside but tried to block them out. She had been trying but failing to take an afternoon nap after helping out her parents get groceries from the market this morning. After she was discovered as the avatar, Korra had rarely been allowed to stay the night at her parent's home due to the White Lotus' conditions. Whenever she could however, she could sink bank in her old bed and go back to the days when she didn't have the expectations and the disappointment of so many people, so much like what she wanted to do now.

Her precious nap was however interrupted by her dad who went into her room without so much of a notice.

"Korra." He called.

"What do you want, dad?" Korra muttered.

"We have guests, dear." He said simply.

"Why now?" Korra whispered. She got up from her bed and turned her sheets over. Following, her dad into the main room of the house, Korra tried to fix her hair which had gotten messy as she shifted around on her bed.

"Korra?"

"Iroh?" She said surprised.

"What are you doing here?" They said simultaneously. The other adults in the room chuckled.

"Avatar Korra." Zuko greeted.

"Master Zuko." Korra bowed.

"You've met them before, Korra?" Senna asked.

She nodded. "I met Ambassador Zuko yesterday at Master Katara's and I've known Iroh for six months?" She said unsure.

Iroh nodded in confirmation. "We met in Republic City and… Uhh… I tried to help her out and we got the city back together."

"Yes." Korra said smiling at Iroh. "We actually travelled together to attend the festival."

"Yes." He affirmed returning it.

"Well, you seemed to be meeting lots of people while you were away from home." Tonraq said.

"It comes with the job, dad." Korra said.

They had gotten into small talk and Senna had decided to tell stories about Korra wanting to travel as a child. It was actually during one of those conversations or temper tantrums about moving to the earth kingdom after hearing about those cool transport system from the other kids when her parents properly saw her earth bend when she stomped her foot to the ground forcefully and they were surprised to see a lump of concrete sticking out from the floor. Zuko and Iroh laughed quietly as Tonraq began to describe how Korra had denied doing it and ran back and hid in the bedroom. Korra was blushing lightly chanting to herself that she was three and that she should be able to get away with acting like she did.

"Anyway, there we have a real first hand story from the avatar's childhood." Senna said.

"No one really hears about a young avatar aside from their teenage years." Zuko said. "Mostly, I think because of old traditions."

Korra thought back to the short lessons she had about the past avatars when she was fifteen. All the previous avatars, aside from her direct predecessor, were about it when they reach the age of sixteen. Aang found out when he was twelve and Korra was made aware when she was merely five years old. She didn't really get a normal childhood like most of the previous avatars, which was her only real regret.

"So how have the repercussions been?" Zuko said. "A week? That was honestly the shortest civil war I have ever heard of in my life."

"We were all surprised about how quickly my brother decided to drop the title of being chief." Tonraq said. "I think it took almost three times as long for everything to go back to normal and for a government to be assembled."

"War is always a hard thing to go through, no matter how short." Zuko said.

"That is a very true saying, indeed." Tonraq agreed.

"Well, congratulations on being made Chief, Tonraq." Zuko said smiling.

"Thank you, sir."

The discussion had turned into keeping security up. Tonraq had defence as one of his lesser priorities at the moment with all the preparation for the festival and all the talks about a world summit in three months time. Zuko had suggested some of his more successful methods in dealing with an aftermath of a small scale war and a few precautions that could be helpful. Tonraq tried to remember some of the more simple things he learned when he was the prince of the North Pole and mention it to Zuko who nodded commenting on them personally. Iroh and Korra were listening with much intent and Senna had cut into their conversation about the topic of raising morale. Zuko added that the festival would be a great event for a massive boost like Senna had mentioned and Tonraq agreed.

They were all immersed in the conversation which came into a stand still when Tonraq ended a debate about having a speech in front of all the citizens of the South Pole during the feast.

Zuko had suddenly felt a bit thirsty and asked, "Iroh make us some tea."

"Yes grandfather." Iroh stood up and started going to the kitchen but stopped and turned around.

"You don't need to do that." Senna said. "I should have offered when you came in. It completely slipped my mind."

"No, it's alright Miss Senna. I'll go make the tea and you can continue your conversation." Iroh insisted smiling. "Do you mind if I use your kitchen?"

"Of course not." Senna said. "You don't have to ask, dear."

"I don't really have a clue where anything is and I don't want to go snooping around your kitchen, Ma'am." Iroh said.

"No need for such formalities, call me Senna." She said kindly. "Korra, help Iroh."

"Fine." Korra got up from her seat and lead Iroh to the kitchen, leaving them to resume where they left off.

* * *

Wordlessly, Korra reached for a pot from the cabinet and placed it on top of the cooker. She snapped her fingers and fire appeared from the stove. Iroh watched as she filled the pot with water and left it there turning to him.

"You didn't tell me you were the chief's daughter." He said casually.

"I didn't even know until I came around last night." She replied.

"Your parents are amazing." Iroh said suddenly. "Your mom's funny and really caring. Your father seems a bit serious but a really great person."

"I know." Korra smiled. "I really missed them."

Iroh nodded and they both glanced at the boiling water. Korra told Iroh where to get the leaves from and placed the hot water into a point. Iroh asked if she wanted to prepare it but Korra gestured for him to go on. He did it, following the instructions from the top of his head. When he was finished, he brought the tea pot over to the main room with Korra silently following behind him. She brought five cups with her and laid them down beside the pot.

"Thank you." Senna said. Zuko and Tonraq did the same before reaching for the cup offered to each of them by Iroh.

"So, Iroh, your grandfather mentioned that you're the General of the United Forces." Tonraq said. "You seem rather young to be a general."

"He's the youngest general they have ever had." Zuko said proudly.

"Well that's quite an achievement." Tonraq said.

"Thank you sir." Iroh said.

"So which would you say was your greatest mission?" He asked. Iroh eagerly responded, telling about one of his first missions as a general regarding some militants in the provinces.

"Military talk." Korra groaned. "May I now be excused?"

Iroh chuckled and shook his head. Korra hated talking about the past battles, he noted, but generally does very much enjoy taking part. Interesting person, that is what she is.

* * *

A/N: This was the reason I was talking about. I had the part about Tonraq written weeks ago but Zuko was a bit more challenging to write but I did it. Now, tell me if I did okay, therefore, reviews please?


	10. Chapter 10

On the day of their arrival, Bolin had to admit that he did nothing else but lay in bed and slept. The second day wasn't much better because Asami and Mako had apparently felt that it was too cold to go outside. _We're in the South Pole, of course it's cold_, he wanted to say. Bolin would have asked Korra to accompany him, but she was at her parents' house according to General Iroh. Korra had not returned that night and Bolin frowned wondering what was up with her. Bolin hadn't seen Korra since they arrived at the South Pole. In fact, she hasn't even been to the compound since their arrival. He understood that Korra probably wanted to spend her time at her parents, but thought that they'd at least see her once.

Mako and Asami eventually ran out of excuses and Bolin had jumped at the chance of going to the city. They set off just after breakfast and found themselves on the festival grounds with only minimal directions. Bolin had brought his entire lives saving for spending money and went to the food stands right away.

Mako looked at him curiously. "Didn't you just have breakfast?"

Bolin nodded. Mako shook his head slightly ashamed. Asami didn't notice this exchange and had left him alone with Bolin to go and search through the shops. Merchants from all over the world had come to the once a year festival, fully anticipating the giant crowds and sales that they'll get from their few weeks on the grounds. Asami looked through the curious items they had on sale carefully picking through and choosing what to get. It wouldn't do well to leave the South Pole without souvenirs.

Asami can across a man selling some books all the way from the northern water tribes. _These were old classics_, she reasoned to herself asking the merchant for a cost. It was a bit pricy and Asami shook her head disheartened. Seeing his customer turning her back, he suddenly offered the heiress a new and a better price. Asami looked back at the merchant and thought about it carefully before handing the correct sum to the man. The man had wrapped them all up in a bag and Asami walked away smiling.

She felt the heaviness of the books she was carrying and felt excited about having new novels to entertain her. She tried to look for Mako and Bolin but could not locate them. Asami heard an angry woman's voice yell curses and turned around to look at what was going on. The vendor was trying to shoo away a younger woman who was furiously apologizing for knocking over the vendor's table. Asami later recognized the younger woman to be her friend Korra.

Korra had tried to pry herself from the woman's clutches after putting the table up despite the merchant's insistence for her to go away. Asami had called Korra's name waving her hand to try and call her attention.

"Hey Asami." Korra said, finally stopping.

"Korra, are you finally done with running around the South Pole?" Asami asked.

Korra grinned. "I'm just getting started."

Asami rolled her eyes.

"Where are Bolin and Mako?" Korra asked.

"I really don't know." Asami replied. "I just went to look at the stalls and when I turned around, they were gone."

Korra shook her head and said, "Forget it. It'll just be us then." Asami nodded and they both headed back into the mass of people walking around the grounds. Asami and Korra casually chatted about the festival, what was going to happen and if there were special events they had to look forwards to as Korra hadn't really gone into much detail. Korra talked animatedly about the massive tribal dance and the giant bonfire they had.

"It's like the one they have for summer but of course less exciting." Korra said. "You have got to come here for Midsummer. It's like the best festival there is." Korra said animatedly.

"'Sounds like you've got a lot of parties here." Asami commented.

"We have two major festivals in a year." Korra snorted. "We're not as bad as the fire nation though." She smirked.

"Nothing beats a fire nation party." Asami agreed. The fire nation was famed for their festivals and their parties. They had the most joyous celebrations now even outranking most of the tribal celebrations of the water tribes. They say that for a party to be successful, it had to be compared to a bash in the fire nation. Korra of course had never been to one but had always wanted to go to one. She had overheard several guards describing them to their fellows and got so excited she had almost been caught out of the building after curfew.

Asami had brought her out of her thoughts by having a hand in front of her faces. "Wake up, Korra." Asami snickered. "I think I just found Mako and Bolin." She said gesturing towards a food stall.

Korra rolled her eyes and muttered, "Typical Bolin."

Asami chuckled and started walking towards them. Korra suddenly got an idea and grabbed Asami's arm pulling her back. "Watch this." Asami stepped back amused and watched as Korra use her water bending to freeze the surface the boys were standing on. Bolin was the one who slipped first and tried to grab hold of his brother for support. Mako was alarmed but was immediately pulled down both of them landing on the floor. Asami was laughing, watching this unfold and had to try and catch up to Korra who had moved closer to them.

Korra had stopped several meters short of where they were trying to get up again. Bolin had attempted to get up but kept on slipping on the ice and back to where he was. Mako had apparently gotten tired of this and melted the ice with fire bending. Bolin muttered his thanks and helped Mako to get up before they both get their clothes wet from the liquid water.

"Hey, guys!" Korra yelled.

Mako and Bolin both turned around to find Korra jogging lightly towards them before stopping a few steps away.

"Korra." Bolin said sounding slightly out of breath.

"That wasn't funny, Korra." Mako frowned, a little red.

"I beg to differ." She smirked.

Asami nodded adding, "I second the motion."

Mako muttered something about his pants feeling wet because of the water and Asami couldn't help but tease him. Bolin was laughing along taking occasional bites of his roasted fish.

"So what is there to see around here?" Bolin asked.

"Allow me to take you around the Glacier Spirits Festival's finest." Korra said pulling Bolin towards a large and loud crowd of people. Asami and Mako were quick to try and follow them as Korra led them to a large area filled with what seemed to be hundreds of stalls selling just about anything that comes to mind. There was even more than they had first seen. The area stretches out a bit more and there were various games and rides away from all the markets.

"So, where have you been?" Bolin asked.

"I was at my parents'. You know, catching up." Korra said. "I went to visit Master Katara." They fell silent after that knowing that Korra had seen her to ask about her dreams. But, Korra hadn't said anymore about the issue. Asami looked at Mako and shook her head. If Korra wasn't going to talk about it herself, she probably wasn't ready.

Korra tried to think of anything else that she did. "Oh, yes. I met Master Zuko, Iroh's grandfather, a couple of times.

"Have you seen Iroh, by the way?" Asami asked. "He left early this morning according to the guards."

"I saw him at my parents' house yesterday." Korra replied.

"Oh."

Korra shrugged and then beckoned them to go on. They decided to ignore it, another story for another time.

Bolin's attention was caught by a large group of people lining up in front of a ladder. There was a man who directed them to go up every once in a while. He couldn't really see much up the ladder, it was very high. Bolin pointed it out to Korra and asked what it was.

"It's a ride, water slide." Korra said. "You get to the top and then the ride is on the other side of that wall. It's fun. You can go alone or have another person with you."

"Can you come with me?" Bolin asked, pleading.

"Sure." Korra said. "You guys want to go on the ride?" She asked turning to Mako and Asami.

Asami shook her head and Mako said, "We're fine down here."

Korra bit her lip remembering that Mako didn't enjoy heights very much but decided not to say anything else. "It will probably take a while." Korra said.

"We'll just wait for you guys on the other side."

"We better hurry, Bo." Korra said, "While the line's not so bad."

"Not so bad?" He said. "There are a lot of people in front of us."

"Trust me, this isn't a lot." Korra snorted.

Bolin and Korra had stood there for awhile before the line even moved. Every once in a while, Bolin could comment on how it took forever for their turn. Korra simply told him to shut up and be patient. Bolin would laugh and say, "Coming from you?" Korra would punch him in the arm and they started to talk about something else. Eventually, it was their turn and Bolin excitedly climbed after a man who went before him. There were a total of seven slides and most of them had gone in pairs.

When they got to the top, they were directed towards a couple of doors which had barriers on the side. Bolin tried to peak over the door but found that it was too tall for him. He silently thanked whoever decided to have heaters up here. Because the platform was so high up, all of them could feel the temperature worsen. He heard a loud alarm and the doors in front of him opened. Bolin let Korra sit in front of him and looked over her shoulder for the ride.

The beginning of the ride was a vertical drop down.

Bolin started to panic and said, "I don't think this is such a good idea anymore."

"Too late," Korra yelled. "Hold on tight Bo." Her boisterous laughter and her joyous shrieks were drowned out with other similar screams from the other riders. Korra briefly heard Bolin scream from behind. He didn't sound like he was enjoying this as much as her. She laughed even harder.

* * *

Iroh was not unfamiliar to the signs of a ship getting ready to head out. He has seen it daily since his arrival at Republic City. So when he come around to ask for his grandfather and was greeted with the sight, he walks hurriedly to figure out what's going on. He was met by the sight of the captain off the vessel directing his crew with where on the ship to store the additional load. Immediately, Iroh was motioned by the captain to go on board simply stating,

"I think it would be best to talk to Master Zuko, Prince Iroh."

Iroh wordlessly nodded. He already had an inkling of what his grandfather would tell him and he couldn't help but feel a bit sad. Grandfather Zuko had been the first family member Iroh had seen in years, just as he had pointed out yesterday. Iroh glowered as he reached the door. He knocked softly, not really looking forward to bidding his farewell.

"Come in." Zuko rasped.

Iroh opened the door slightly and stepped inside. Grandfather, it seems, was in the middle of his morning tea having his pristine china set out no doubt serving Oolong.

"Iroh." Zuko said quietly. "I assume you figured out that we're departing soon."

"Yes." He replied. "I thought you didn't have to go until tomorrow."

Zuko smiled and placed his cup down. "Plans change, grandson."

Iroh thought that he was being particularly vague but really couldn't justify why he would need to be. Iroh sighed and said, "So this is goodbye, then?"

"Not until later, Iroh," Zuko frowned. "We have another hour or so. Besides, it's only for another while, right?"

"I know. I'm sorry." Iroh said. "I just… wish it wasn't so soon."

"I truly missed having you around the palace, Iroh." Zuko said.

"But, duty calls." Iroh finished, "Calls from far, far away."

Zuko smiled and turned a clean cup up right. "Would you like some tea, Iroh?"

"Please." Iroh answered.

Iroh was then distracted by his grandfather's stories about home again. In a few months or weeks, maybe Iroh would be there himself to see all those debates at supper. It was the only time where they were all gather and had no other appointments to think about, most of the time, anyway. It was a family ordeal. There was no one else present except one or two guards for security and in cases of emergencies. No doubt there were more outside the door and the hallway.

Occasionally, they would have guests and their family time was interrupted. When he was young, although he'd never admit to anyone, Iroh found it uncomfortable when they had guests for supper, simply because he always knew supper as family time. There were some people he tolerated more than others, thought.

"I was thinking about going to Caldera after the festival." Iroh said suddenly.

Zuko was surprised at this and smiled. "I'm sure everyone would be glad to have you around to visit."

Grandfather asked him if he wanted some more tea. Iroh pushed his cup a bit closer to him and nodded. Zuko had tried to ask him of the details of his visit but Iroh couldn't really say much as he didn't know as well. All Iroh knew that he was going home to Caldera.

It wasn't long after that that Iroh was staring at the ship drifting farther and farther away from him. _At least someone was going home._


End file.
